Twisted Desires
by s l y t h e r i n d o l l
Summary: Can Hermione save Draco without sacrificing herself? (Dark!Draco)
1. 1

**Warning: This story will deal with dark topics such as rape, depression, PTSD, etc. If these aren't topics you can handle, I suggest leaving.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

 **OOC Warning for this chapter**

* * *

 **Summary: One Malfoy in the castle was bad enough, but two just makes things much worse for The Golden Trio. When Hermione finds herself in the right place at the wrong time, she may have just found the Order a new unlikely member. However, that might be easier said than done with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher breathing down her neck.**

* * *

"Ron…come on, cut it out," she whined as he peppered her face with kisses.

Harry and Ginny had left the compartment a while ago and Ron immediately took advantage of the opportunity.

"Why? We're alone…finally," he whispered against her lips with a small smile.

Ron's statement was contradicted by the awkward clearing of a throat. Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder with a flush before pulling away from him. She fixed her hair and righted her clothing as Harry and Ginny slowly made their way into the compartment. Ginny sat down across from them with the most disgusted look on her face.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized as she leaned into Ron's side.

She looked away, avoiding Ginny's cold stare.

"It's fine. I'll only have nightmares for a week," Ginny stated.

"Come off it, Ginny. How do you think I feel when you and Harry act like you're trying to inhale each other," Ron countered.

Hermione stifled a laugh as Ginny reached for her wand.

"Oi, watch it," Ron warned as he scooted back.

Hermione reached for Ginny's hand before standing up with a small smile.

"Come walk me to my prefect's meeting, Ginny."

Hermione figured that getting the siblings away from each other would prevent bloodshed. Hermione wasn't sure what had happened but sometime over the summer the two had become more hostile towards each other; more so than the usual. Hermione returned Ron's peck on the cheek with one of her own before dragging Ginny out of the door.

"Do I need to get leashes for the two of you to keep you from barking at each other," Hermione questioned.

"No," Ginny responded before crossing her arms over her chest.

"You going to tell me what's going on?"

"You know what's going on. I've told you a thousand times and I'll tell you again; Ron's an arse," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Hermione suppressed a sigh. Ginny had made her feelings about her and Ron's relationship quite clear once Hermione had told her. To say Hermione had been shocked was a bit of an understatement. She had thought that Ginny would have been thrilled since the two of them were practically like sisters.

"Ginny, I know that Ron isn't perfect, but who is? Is this going to be a significant problem for us," Hermione questioned.

"No, but I just don't want this to affect us when things end badly between the two of you cause let's face it, its Ron."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face with a sigh.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence in our relationship, Gin. It really means a lot," Hermione bitterly replied.

"You know it's the truth."

The both of them were quiet for quite some time. Hermione didn't know what to say because deep down…she _did_ know that it was true.

"What are you doing with him, Hermione…," Ginny asked in defeat. "…be honest. You can't really believe that this is going to work. Bloody hell, three months ago you were adamant of the fact that he was a complete tosser and now you're acting like he's oxygen," Ginny hissed.

Hermione exhaled through her nose.

"He's actually not that bad, Ginny," Hermione reasoned.

It was the truth. Once she finally gave Ron a chance she realized that aside from the fact that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, he was actually quite sweet, in his own way.

"Yes, he is," Ginny countered.

"We're just going to have to agree to disagree on this one because I'm giving him a chance. Ron really likes me and I don't want to hurt his feelings," Hermione shrugged.

"Despite the countless times he has hurt yours," Ginny snarked.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and was just about to reply when footsteps caught both of the girls' attention. Hermione frowned. She'd recognize that blond hair anywhere. However, her frown slowly eased away from her features as the figure neared. He had yet to change into his school robes so he was dressed head to toe in black, no surprise there. What was a surprise, at least to Hermione, was the way his black tee clung to him, showcasing his newly acquired build, causing Hermione to involuntarily take a step back as he neared. His hair and his clothes were perfectly in place, fit for a Malfoy, but his face told a completely different story.

The dark shadows beneath his eyes only made his aristocratic features and angular bone structure that much more prominent. Hermione inhaled as her eyes briefly met his. The haunted, hollow look in them was enough to wipe away all of Hermione's thoughts. She took another step back as a small smirk graced his sinful lips once his cold eyes made contact with hers. Hermione mentally prepared herself for a snarky remark but was left confused when Malfoy simply walked past them without uttering a word.

Hermione blinked in bewilderment as she forced her hands to still. She hadn't even noticed that they were trembling.

"You heard that too, right," Ginny quietly asked.

"Heard what?"

"Exactly, _heard what_. Since when has Malfoy ever come in contact with any of us and _not_ said anything?"

Hermione didn't respond. She didn't know what to say to that because it was true. Draco Malfoy had encountered the two of them alone and acted as if they weren't even there. In fact, he didn't act like himself at all; he didn't even sneer at them or throw them an offensive hand gesture. Hermione frowned, thinking back to the conversation with Harry earlier.

" _Don't you see, it was a ceremony. An initiation," Harry stated._

 _"Stop, Harry, I know where you're going with this-"_

 _"It's happened. He's one of them," he interrupted._

"Hermione…?"

Hermione blinked, bringing herself back to the present.

"I don't know what that was about, but I don't have time to think about it. I have a meeting to get to," Hermione stated, shaking her head.

"Good luck and…Hermione? Please think about what I said. I don't know what's going on with you but…you don't need to settle for Ron," Ginny advised.

Hermione suppressed a sigh, instead opting for smiling and nodding.

"So nice of you to grace us with your presence, Ms. Granger," was the first thing Hermione heard as soon as she closed the door behind her.

Hermione flushed as all eyes focused on her.

"I apologize, Professor McGonagall. I lost track of time," Hermione explained.

"You didn't happen to come across Mr. Malfoy on your way here, did you?"

Hermione opened her mouth but immediately shut it. She didn't know whether or not to say anything. What could she say? Oh, yeah he was walking in the opposite direction of the Prefect's meeting that he's apparently supposed to be attending. Why did she care if she got him in trouble or not, anyway? No doubt, Malfoy would jump at the chance to be in her position right now.

"He wasn't feeling too well, Professor. Must have caught something over the break," a voice spoke.

Hermione's eyes landed on a lean raven haired boy. Slytherin, she immediately recognized. She couldn't put a name to his face though.

"Well, I do hope that it's nothing serious," Professor McGonagall stated.

Hermione decided to finally take her seat.

* * *

"Did you hear that there is a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ginny stated.

The hall was loud with the chatter of students who were no doubt catching up with their friends, recounting things that had happened over the summer. Hermione's eyes drifted over towards the Slytherin table, taking note that a certain fair haired wizard was missing. She frowned in wonder of where he could be.

"When isn't there," Ron asked as he shoveled a spoonful of food into his mouth.

Hermione glanced towards the head table to find that particular seat empty.

"He's not here. Or she…," Harry stated, taking the words right out of her mouth.

Ginny glanced warily at the table. She fidgeted in her seat for a bit before resting her hand on the table and leaning in.

"If what I heard is true then…I don't blame him for not showing his face yet," Ginny whispered.

Hermione frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about," she asked.

"I've heard that it's Malfoy."

Hermione jumped in her seat because Ron actually spit out his food all over the table. Harry's face had gone a ghastly pale color as Hermione's frown deepened. Hermione seemed to be the only one who was somewhat coherent so she asked what the three of them were obviously thinking.

"Malfoy…who," Hermione slowly asked.

It was a stupid question, really, but Hermione had to ask. She had to make sure that what she was hearing was correct before she started freaking out yet.

"Malfoy as in Draco's father," Ginny answered.

"No. Absolutely not," Harry countered in anger.

"There's no way they'd let him in here after…well you know. I thought he was in Azkaban," Ron hissed.

"Hermione, don't you have anything to say about this," Harry questioned.

Hermione pursed her lips, in thought.

"Honestly, I'm not _too_ surprised. We all know that the Malfoys are a very important name in the Wizarding World and they have a lot of money. I'm willing to bet that he teaching here is a part of some deal he struck that keeps him a free man," she answered with a shrug.

"Plus, I'm sure this is Professor Dumbledore's way of keeping an eye on him," Ginny added.

"Still think I'm off my rocker _now_? First Malfoy and now his father," Harry seethed with a pointed look at Hermione.

"What's he on about," Ginny asked as she looked between the three of them.

Hermione slowly exhaled. She didn't want to admit it but Harry's suspicions were looking more and more like fact.

"Harry thinks that…Malfoy is one of _them_ now," Hermione quietly answered.

"This is surprising and hard to believe how?"

"Well, because…he's still just a kid. I mean-"

"Hermione, no offense, but don't be so naïve. Like father, like son," Ginny interrupted.

Hermione wanted to verbally disagree. She wanted to argue all of the reasons as to why Malfoy might not be following in his father's footsteps so soon, but instead she picked up her fork and continued to eat in silence.

* * *

Hermione absolutely hated patrolling. She loved being a prefect; the extra responsibility and the authority. What's not to love? It was the patrolling at night part that made her a bit uneasy, especially with the current situation in the Wizarding World. It was the first night and true to Hermione's luck, she was patrolling the first night. Hogwarts was her home; full of joy and inviting, but at night a different atmosphere seemed to fall over the school. Every noise made her cringe and every shadow made her tense, but Hermione knew that that wasn't the main problem. Ernie had taken the upper levels of the building while Hermione was stuck with the lower level.

The dungeons were cold, dark and all things frightening. She didn't understand how the Slytherins could stand it. Then again, she supposed that it was perfectly fitting for the likes of them. She stilled, tilting her head to the side, thinking she'd heard footsteps. After a few seconds it turned out that she was right. She turned around, shining her wand towards the heavy footsteps that could be heard coming closer.

"Who's there," she called out.

"Lower your wand, Granger before you poke an eye out."

She huffed, recognizing the voice as he neared her.

"What are you doing out this late? You're a prefect. If someone other than me saw you what would they think? You're supposed to be setting an example, Malfoy," she scolded.

Malfoy stared at her for a while before a small smirk fell over his lips.

"Is that all…mum?"

Hermione inhaled, fuming. The nerve of him!

"I'm serious, Malfoy! You already missed the prefects meeting. Where were you anyway? One of your classmates said that you weren't feeling well," she responded.

"I wasn't."

"You looked perfectly fine to me," she snapped.

"Spend a lot of time checking me out, do you? I'm flattered," he drawled.

"Where were you?"

"That's not really any of your business, now is it?"

She crossed her arms over chest, jutting her hip out and raising an eyebrow. He huffed before rolling his eyes.

"Fine. I had a bad case of blue balls. I'm sure you've heard of it," he said with a grin.

Hermione's eyes widened to a comical size, her face immediately heating up.

"I…"

Malfoy took a small step towards her.

"Next time I'm… _not feeling well_ , how about I get you to take a look? See if there's anything you can do to help," he whispered, eyes glinting with mischief.

Hermione gasped in disgust before taking a step back while he laughed.

"Ugh! You are-"

"Night, Granger," he sang as he brushed past her.

"Wait!"

"What now," he muttered as he turned around.

"You saw Ginny and I on the train," she started.

"Yes, I know. I was there," he deadpanned.

"You didn't say anything to us, not a word. Why," she questioned.

"Do you need me to acknowledge your presence every time I see you in order to add some meaning to your life?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Malfoy was quiet for some time before his smirk grew.

"Goodnight, Granger," he spoke before turning around and heading towards the Slytherin common room entrance.

It wasn't until he was gone that Hermione realized that she had forgotten to ask him about his father.

* * *

Hermione stood outside of the door, mentally preparing herself to walk in. She didn't know if what Ginny had told them was true, but Hermione had a feeling, one that she didn't like, that told her it was. She hesitantly reached out and opened the door, taking slow, cautious steps into the classroom. Hermione glanced around the familiar room first before her eyes finally landed on _him_. She inhaled.

The trademark Malfoy hair fell gloriously over his broad shoulders, catching the light in the most peculiar way. His presence alone seemed to take up the entire room. His back was towards her, looking at something on his desk. The room was empty aside from the two of them, Hermione was early, per usual. Hermione Granger didn't know what to do. So she decided to turn around, walk out and wait for her friends. She was just about to open the door when…

"Hermione Granger; top of her class and supposed Brightest Witch of Her Age," a cold voice sneered.

Hermione sighed and clutched her books closer to her chest. It was too late to pretend like she'd never walked in now. She squared her shoulders and braced herself.

"According to Severus you're a prissy, little know-it-all so I shouldn't be surprised that you are the first one here."

Hermione slowly turned around, her eyes connecting with a colder pair that immediately made a chill travel down her spine. She involuntarily took a step back as she realized that he had moved _much_ closer while her back was turned. He and Draco were around the same height so he too towered over her. He looked down at her with that smug, condescending look. The last time she'd seen him, he and his fellow Death Eaters had been trying to kill her and her friends so she stared back with a glare of her own.

"I thought that my friends would have been here by now but they're not so I will wait for them outside," she said.

A cruel smile suddenly fell over his face as he gestured to the desks.

"Nonsense! Wait for them here, make yourself comfortable," he offered.

He was challenging her and Hermione hardly ever backed down from a challenge. She walked past him, her shoulder brushing against the expanse of his chest and took a seat in the third row. She set her bag down and leaned down to grab her note book when a nice pair of black slacks and matching shoes came into her field of vision. She raised her head and came face to face with her new teacher.

"I'll be watching you like a hawk. One step out of line and I'll have you out of this school faster than you can blink. If I had it my way your kind wouldn't even step foot on this property, let alone sully this building with your filth."

"But it's not your way. It's Dumbledore's way," she snapped just as voices could be heard outside of the classroom.

Mr. Malfoy pulled away and was back at his desk in time for the doors to burst open. The sound of footsteps and voices filled the room but the voices soon fell into a hushed buzz.

"Bloody hell…it's true," she heard Ron curse as he fell into the seat beside her, his arm immediately resting behind her.

Harry was silent as he sat down on the other side of her but his silence spoke volumes. She just knew that the three of them would be in Professor Dumbledore's office by the end of the day.

"Welcome. I feel that no introduction is necessary but alas…"

His heart stopping eyes peered around the room before resting on the trio in the third row, specifically the female in the middle. She could feel Ron's arm tighten around her shoulder.

"…I am Lucius Malfoy, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

* * *

"But I don't understand!"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other as Harry and Professor Dumbledore went back and forth at his desk. They'd been in here for about half an hour and it was obvious that Harry could not change Professor Dumbledore's mind. The gist of the conversation was simple; Dumbledore brought Lucius here to keep an eye on him and on whatever Voldemort plans to do next. Harry completely disagreed.

"Mr. Potter, it is for the best."

Dumbledore's statement held finality, signaling that this particular discussion was over. Hermione watched as Harry's shoulders slumped before turning around and making his way for the exit, Hermione and Ron close behind.

"He can't really believe that can he," Harry wondered once they were in the corridor.

"Harry, you know that Professor Dumbledore never does anything without good reason. Do I agree with his decision? Of course not but he's much wiser than the three of us put together. Perhaps he sees something that we cannot," Hermione told him.

"I don't like it, not one bit. One Malfoy in the school is enough, we don't need Daddy Death Eater too," Ron added.

She opened her mouth to retort when someone rounded the corner; the last person who they wanted to see right now. Before she could stop him Ron had grabbed a hold of Malfoy's collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Why is your father here? Just what are the two of you up to," he roughly demanded.

Malfoy's hands were fast in shoving Ron away from him, causing him to hit the ground with a soft thud. Harry and Hermione took a step forward the same time Malfoy did. He stared down at Ron with hardened eyes.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Ron slowly pulled himself up and glared at the slightly taller boy.

"You've got a problem with my father take that up with him," he snapped.

With one last lingering look at Ron he continued down the hall, shoving past Hermione in the process. While Harry walked towards Ron to make sure he was okay, Hermione found herself looking behind her at the retreating figure, only to find him looking back at her as well.

* * *

Hermione waved her wand, watching as the books found their rightful places. Madam Pince was awfully busy so Hermione volunteered to help out around the library. It was late so she had promised the older witch that she would lock up as well. As she moved on to the next case of books she heard rapid breathing, as if someone was out of breath…or highly upset. She set the books down on a nearby table and rounded the corner just as Malfoy tossed a book on the floor in anger.

"Hey, they are reading materials, not toys," she hissed.

Malfoy simply turned his head to glare at her before turning away. With a sigh she knelt down and began collecting the rest of the books on the floor. As she glanced at the familiar titles she looked up at Malfoy in confusion.

"What on earth did you break that you can't fix with a simple spell," she questioned.

"None of your damned business, Granger."

Hermione stared at him in silence for a moment, taking note that his shoulders were trembling. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized that Draco Malfoy was _crying_.

"Malfoy…?"

She hesitantly reached out as she took a step forward. She gasped in fear when her wrist was suddenly caught in an iron grip.

"Malfoy! Let go of me," she cried as she yanked on her arm.

She was frozen in shock as his other arms snaked its way around her waist and his face rested in the crook of her neck. The wetness she felt confirmed that he indeed was crying.

"I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do," he whispered repeatedly.

"You don't know what to do about what?"

Hermione was cautious in her movements and her words. Malfoy was clearly struggling with something, she had never seen him like this before. Her wrist was suddenly free as his hand came up to rest on the back of her neck.

"Kiss me," he whispered as he lifted his head.

"What…," Hermione cried in shock "…no, I have a boyfriend."

She leaned away as he leaned in.

" _Are you drunk?_ "

The only response she got was the feel of his lips against hers. Her eyes were wide as his hands came up to rest on either side of her head. Her back connected with the bookshelf and her eyes fell close as a buzzing calm washed over her. Her hands hesitantly came up rest on his school shirt as she found herself kissing him back. It wasn't until Draco had pulled away did she realize what she'd just done. She touched her lips, horrified with herself as Draco stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Don't tell," he said just before raking his eyes over her one last time and disappearing into the darkness.

Hermione wouldn't dream of it.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think**


	2. 2

**Back with another quick update. I'm so glad that you all have taken such a liking to this one as well. Also, my tumblr is now on my profile.**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

 **N** **on Consensual Warning for this chapter. Remember that this is a dark fic so you have been warned. If you don't want to read that particular part I think you can pretty much gage when it's coming up so you can always just skip that part. I do apologize in advance but trust me, it's necessary for the plot of this story.**

* * *

Hermione stared at her textbook, the words blurring together in a muddled mess of black and white. Her right leg shook so fast that at first glance, it appeared to be vibrating while her left hand flicked her quill back and forth, making an annoying tapping sound on the desk. For once, what was going on in the inside reflected on the outside. Hermione was stumped.

Draco Malfoy had kissed her. She had repeated that sentence over and over again inside her head for the past week or so but it still had yet to sink in yet. She had asked him if he were drunk because let's face it; that was the only explanation she could think of for his behavior. She had still yet to get a response for that question. But he had also been highly upset, even distraught, over something. She frowned in frustration.

Just what was he playing at? What world did they suddenly live in where Draco Malfoy was kissing Hermione Granger? Even worse, what world did they live in where she would kiss him back? She had cheated on Ron. In a moment of poor judgment she had betrayed Ron's trust. Her heart clenched as she thought about whether or not she should tell him. She wanted to, she needed to for it was the right thing to do but…telling him would just be asking for trouble. Of course, it wasn't like she didn't deserve it. She had kissed another boy for Merlin's sake! To make matters worse, it wasn't just any boy either; it was Draco Malfoy, Ron's nemesis.

She lifted her head a fraction of an inch so that her eyes could land on the fair haired young man only to find him looking at her as well. She flushed before ducking her head, embarrassed at having been caught. She huffed before frantically shaking her head. No. It meant absolutely nothing. Just because the both of them had lost their minds for a minute, it didn't mean that things were suddenly different now. He was still Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy legacy and future Death Eater and she was still Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend.

She looked up with a start as students started to rise, signaling the end of class. She looked down at her poor excuse for notes with a small sigh. She'd hardly written anything.

"Are you alright, Mione?"

She looked up at Ron with a strained smile.

"Yeah, of course," she lied as she stood, grabbing her school bag.

Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and laid a sweet kiss on her cheek as the two of them followed Harry out of the classroom. She looked down in guilt at Ron's adorable gesture but her guilt trip was cut short as a tall figure coolly breezed past them. Her eyes followed him as he briskly walked through the sea of students with a heart stopping grace. He didn't acknowledge anyone as he made his way down the corridor.

"Does anyone else thinks he looks a bit sick," Ron rudely asked.

"No, it isn't just you. The Dark Mark must be taking its toll on him," Harry snidely remarked.

"Harry…," she admonished "…you don't know that for…"

She trailed off as Harry and Ron turned to look at her.

"I don't know why you are bent on giving him the benefit of the doubt but face it, Hermione; he's one of them now. I'm willing to bet that he's up to something and his father is here to make sure it happens," Harry said.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"We should keep an eye on both of them. "

Hermione was silent as they made their way to the Great Hall. Normally, she might have agreed but after seeing firsthand a little of what Malfoy was going through, she realized that not everything was as black and white as it had once seemed. The hall was slowly filling up with the loud familiar chatter of students as the trio took their seats. Ron and Harry immediately began to dig in but Hermione simply picked at her food, not in the mood for eating. She glanced around wondering where Ginny was before giving up with a shrug.

She was vaguely aware that the chatter in the hall began to faintly lesson. It wasn't until her two best friends grew silent as well, a first, did she finally lift her head. Mr. Malfoy strode through the hall with a grace that rivaled his son's. His expression was stony and definitely off putting but apparently that meant zilch to the girls of Slytherin and even a few from the other houses. They stared after him as if he _wasn't_ a married, racist, haughty, spineless excuse of a Death Eater who was old enough to be their father.

Hermione snorted in disgust. It definitely wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear but Mr. Malfoy's eyes caught hers as if he'd heard her. She found herself shrinking in her seat a bit as he made his way to the head table. She rolled her eyes before glancing over at the Slytherin table, finding it, once again, empty of a certain fair haired student. She suddenly stood, drawing the attention of Ron and Harry.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find Ginny."

Ron stood with her.

"You want me to come with you," he asked.

"No, don't be silly. She's probably in her room. You can have my food if you want," she offered with a small smile.

"Okay," he said before leaning in to give her quick kiss, drawing unwanted attention.

She turned and made her way out of the hall, unaware of a certain pair of eyes following her figure as she snaked through the doors. As she made her way to the Gryffindor entrance she wondered about where Malfoy could be. She shook her head. Why did she care? _Because you're kind hearted and he's obviously troubled_ , a voice whispered in her head. She looked down at her fingers as she slowed. It was true. He was her enemy but... She shook her head again. There were absolutely no buts.

With a sigh she turned the corner only to bump into the one person who had plagued her mind for days. Time seemed to freeze as they both stared at each other, she wide eyed and he with an unreadable expression.

"Malfoy-"

She shut her mouth as he brushed past her, cutting her off. She spun around and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, effectively stopping him in his tracks. He spun around to face her with a look so intense she let go of him as if he'd burned her. They both stared at each other in silence before she finally spoke.

"You kissed me."

"I know. I was there," he slowly responded, reusing the line he'd used about a week or so ago.

She took a deep breath.

"Why," she quietly asked.

He stepped closer, towering over her as she looked up at him with a doe like expression.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he simply stated with a shrug.

"…and now," she found herself asking.

What was wrong with her? She had a boyfriend. This time that familiar Malfoy smirked graced his features, making him look more like himself.

"It seems like a great idea," he stated as he leaned in.

Hook, line and sinker.

"You were crying."

He stopped a hairs width away from her before pulling back, a dangerous expression on his face.

"No, I wasn't," he stated, no room for argument.

"Yes, you were," she argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I wasn't, Granger," he snapped.

She huffed.

"I'm not stupid-"

"Could have fooled me," he interrupted.

"I…I'm trying to help you or something. I don't know…I just…something's wrong with you. It's obvious and while I normally wouldn't care…I would be no better than your kind if I simply acted like Harry and Ron."

Malfoy glared at her before reaching up to brush her hair off of her shoulder.

"You want to help me…," he quietly asked as he rested his arms on either side of her on the wall.

She hesitantly nodded.

"Then mind your own _fucking business_ , you nosy little mudblood."

Her eyes widened and before she knew it she had slapped him, the force of the blow turning his head. Her breath was coming out in pants and her eyes watered as she stared at him. She leaned up on the tips of her toes so that her mouth was right next to his ear.

"You can become Voldemort's toy for all I care," she hissed before spinning around and trampling down the corridor.

* * *

"Where were you," Hermione asked as she entered the room.

Ginny raised her head with a groan before signaling for Hermione to close the door. Hermione did so and made her way over to the girl's bed.

"Are you alright," Hermione questioned in concern.

Ginny suddenly sat up, startling Hermione.

"No, I'm not. Harry and I slept together and…I don't remember using any precaution," Ginny quietly explained.

Hermione's eyebrows rose before she let out a small humorless laugh.

"Thank Merlin I'm not the only one screwing up," Hermione breathed, shoving her hair away from her face.

Ginny straightened up as she looked at Hermione with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione turned around and slowly walked around to the end of the bed.

"Malfoy kissed me…and I kissed him back," she whispered.

She slowly looked up to face Ginny who stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"You, Hermione Granger, cheated on Ron, my brother, with _Draco Malfoy_ ," Ginny incredulously asked.

"Yes…," she sheepishly answered.

Ginny exhaled before hopping off of the bed and nonchalantly shrugging.

"Well, at least you beat Ron to it," was her only response.

"Ginny!"

"What? I don't know why you're kidding yourself but I know my brother and I'm only trying to help you. It's only going to be a matter of time before he chases after the next piece of ass. If you want to fool around with Malfoy, by all means…," she said.

Hermione blinked.

"He's much better to look at and he's more experienced. That's a guy who knows what he's doing. Have some fun, you deserve it," Ginny said with a shrug.

Hermione shook her head.

"There won't be any more fun. It was just a lapse in judgment on both of our parts. He's still the same Malfoy he's always been," Hermione said angrily.

Ginny looked at Hermione from under her lashes.

"He'll be back, trust me," Ginny said.

"What are _you_ going to do," Hermione asked.

"I'll have no choice but to go to the infirmary. I've done this plenty of times and suddenly because it's Harry Potter all sense flies out of the window!"

"Yeah, you've done this plenty of times," Hermione agreed.

Ginny threw her a look before slapping Hermione's arm.

"Shut up," she chuckled.

* * *

Hermione desperately tried to pay attention to what Mr. Malfoy was saying but it was kind of hard to when your teacher was…well Mr. Malfoy. Of course that should have been reason enough to pay attention because he'd made it pretty clear that he was going to be on her like white on rice. Hermione shuddered, freaked out. Of course, it didn't help that his son was sitting just on the other side of the room with Parkinson plastered to him like a barnacle on a boat.

She crossed her arms and leaned further into Ron. Why did she care? She had a boyfriend of her own, one who actually liked her instead of just kissing her whenever he was bored. She pursed her lips as she thought about what Ginny had said yesterday. She looked at Ron out of the corner of her eye. Deep down Hermione knew that on some level, Ginny was right.

"…Perhaps Ms. Granger can tell us."

Hermione's head snapped up with wide eyes as Mr. Malfoy leaned against his desk, his hands folded in front of him. She could feel eyes on her as he stared at her with that unnerving gaze, waiting for her response. She shifted in her seat before quietly responding.

"I wasn't paying attention…Professor," she answered through clenched teeth.

She could almost hear everyone else's thoughts, wondering what was wrong with her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Malfoy had shifted in his seat, staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"You weren't paying attention," Mr. Malfoy repeated as he pushed away from his desk.

"No, I was distracted, sir. I apologize."

She glared at him from under her lashes.

"Perhaps you can reclaim your concentration in detention tonight," he stated causing Hermione's heart to stutter.

"Oi, you can't do that," Ron loudly protested.

She could hear her other Gryffindor classmates agreeing. She could see that Malfoy was still facing her direction, his eyes flitting back and forth between his father and her, almost frantically.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

She could see Slytherin on the other side laughing to themselves while her house reluctantly quieted.

"Any more objections? No? Then Ms. Granger, detention tonight in my office, not a minute late."

She sank into her seat, suddenly breaking out into a cold sweat as Ron tightened his arm around her. Detention. She had detention tonight with Mr. Malfoy. She wanted to cry. She was Hermione Granger, she didn't get detention. Her eyes rose to glare at him as he paced back and forth, his mouth moving as he continued the lesson. She hated him. For once in her life she was mad enough to kill someone.

As soon as they were dismissed Hermione was out of her seat and the first one out of the classroom. She pushed past students in the hall, some protesting but Hermione didn't have it in her to care. She could hear Ron and Harry calling her name some ways back but she ignored them. She made it to the Prefect's bathroom just in time for the tears to fall. She splayed her hands along the sink as her head fell forward. This year was going to be hell with Malfoy's father as a teacher.

 _You're letting him win_ , a voice hissed in her head. She shook her head and sniffed one last time before lifting her head, staring into the mirror with a new determination. She was right, she _was_ letting him win. Mr. Malfoy had officially declared war and she would be damned if she let him break her. She splashed some water on her face and made her way out of the bathroom and to her next class.

* * *

"I didn't think you would come to dinner tonight," Ron said quietly as he squeezed her hand.

They'd just left dinner and were walking through an empty corridor, killing time. Normally she would have been using this extra time to study but she and Ron were together now. She had to dedicate some of her time to him. He swung their joined hands back and forth.

"I didn't think I would either. I'm sorry I rushed out of DADA like that. I was-"

"Upset, I get it, both of us do. Malfoy was completely out of line. He was only so hard on you because…er well…," Ron trailed.

Hermione chuckled.

"Because I'm Muggleborn. Its okay, Ron, you can say it. It isn't a bad word and it's true. He's trying to make our lives hell because of who we are," Hermione explained.

Ron suddenly stopped, causing her to look up at him with a frown.

"But it isn't us…it's just you. If Harry hadn't of pointed it out to me I might not have noticed, I mean you know me. Malfoy's just targeting you, he hasn't said a word to Harry and I," Ron said, worried.

Hermione decided to remain hushed about what had occurred that first day of classes. She didn't want to worry them.

"I'll be okay, Ron and I think you should probably start calling him Professor because…well he is our professor now," Hermione said with a small smile as she pulled him down the corridor.

"He's still Daddy Death Eater to me," Ron said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She rested her hand on his shoulder as he gently backed her up against the wall. Hermione tried not to but she couldn't help but to think of someone else instead. She and Ron had kissed plenty of times, many of them hot and heavy, but one minor kiss from Malfoy and she was officially ruined for life. She pulled away and turned her head as Ron fought to catch his breath.

"What's wrong," he breathed.

"Nothing, I just…I don't feel very well. I'm sorry; I'll catch up with you later."

She pulled out of his arms and walked down the corridor, deep in thought. Malfoy didn't give a rat's arse about her; he'd made that pretty clear so why was she still thinking about some insignificant kiss. He was probably shagging some other girl right now, not giving her a second thought. She shook her head and walked towards her dorm, she needed a shower. On her way to the Gryffindor dorms she passed a small group of Slytherins who were laughing.

She was thankful that they seemed to be preoccupied with each other. That was until someone whose voice she recognized turned around and spoke.

"Have fun in detention, Granger. Hopefully Draco's father isn't _too_ hard on you," Greengrass laughed.

"Yeah, maybe he'll only use the Cruciatus Curse oh I don't know…four times," Pansy added as the two of them laughed.

Hermione glared at them as they turned around and rejoined their friends, laughing all the way. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down before turning around continuing onwards. As she entered the Gryffindor common room she was approached by Ginny.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione guessed that her face was an open book at the moment. She took off her outer robes and let them fall onto a nearby chair.

"No, I'm not. I'm not sure if you have heard but I have detention tonight…," Hermione snapped.

Ginny's eyebrows rose.

"You," she asked in shock.

"Yeah, it gets better. It's with Mr. Malfoy."

"No surprise there. Aside from Snape he's the only teacher here who would give you detention just like that. Even then, Snape still has some decency to give you detention when you've actually done something to warrant it. I'm sorry."

"He shouldn't even be in this school," she said angrily as she flung her school bag down.

The fact that Lucius Malfoy was somewhere walking around the corridors with that stupid arrogant aura about him was enough to send Hermione into a frenzy. She glanced at her watch, noting that she had a quite a bit of time before she had to go to detention.

She grabbed Ginny and sat her down.

"So did you go to the infirmary?"

* * *

Hermione stood outside of Professor Malfoy's office with a straight back and steady hands. The sun had set not too long ago and she looked around the darkness uneasily. She let out a small sigh before raising her fist to knock but she never got a chance to because the door was opened by none other than the devil himself. She looked up at him with a sour expression as he opened the door wider. She stepped into his office with caution and flinched as he shut the door behind her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he brushed past her.

"Follow me."

She reluctantly followed as he walked to a door at the back of his office. With a start she realized that it must be his quarters. She frowned, worried, as he opened the door and stepped aside. She peered inside only to be confronted with a mess. She looked up at him, incredulous as he leaned against the door jamb.

"I've yet to get the rest of my things sorted," he smugly stated.

"You've yet to get _anything_ sorted," she snapped.

"Yes, well, see that is where you come in, Ms. Granger. I've also heard that you seem to be one of the more organized students in the castle."

"You're kidding," she stated.

He stared at her, a small smirk on his lips, letting her know that he was in fact not kidding. He held out his hand.

"I think you are capable of completing this task without your wand," he sneered.

With a huff she reached behind her to pull her wand from out of the top of her skirt and almost slammed it into the palm of his hand.

"I'll be back in two hours or so to inspect your work," he said as he exited his office, the door slamming behind him.

Hermione turned around in bewilderment.

"I really hate him," she whispered to herself as she stepped into the room.

* * *

Two hours later found Hermione holding a stack of papers. She was almost done with the entire room when she heard his office door open, signaling _his_ arrival. She looked up from her position on the floor as he entered the room and looked around the room with a sneer. She noticed that his coat was gone as well as the tie he'd had on earlier. In fact, he looked completely relaxed and un Malfoy like. She shook her head, dismissing that train of thought.

"Not finished, yet? Perhaps you aren't as competent as you'd like to believe."

She threw the papers down and stood, her anger flaring.

"My competence isn't the problem, _Professor_. The problem is that you are using your prejudice against your student to deal with personal matters that you should be taking care of yourself. I'll have my wand back now," Hermione ranted as she held out her hand.

"You'll get your wand back when detention is over and detention isn't over until you've completed the task I assigned you," he hissed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to see what Professor Dumbledore's take is on this then," she snapped as she shoved past him and made her way towards the door.

She went to open it but found it locked. She reared back and frowned in confusion as she yanked on the door again. Why was it locked? She shook her head, stumped and turned around to confront Mr. Malfoy but before she could she found herself pinned against the door. She gasped in shock as he buried his nose in her hair, his arms on either side of her, his chest pressed to her back.

"You think I don't notice the way he glances at you during class," Mr. Malfoy whispered.

Her eyes widened as her heart sped up. Did he know? Did Draco tell him?

"I- I don't know-"

"Do not take me for a fool, Ms. Granger. How is it that you've got my son so distracted while you have a pureblood traitor of a boyfriend of your own? Quite the little slut, aren't you?"

She shoved against him but he simply shoved her harder into the door, causing her to let out a painful hiss.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

Hermione was terrified. She didn't know if this was simply a way to scare her into staying away from Draco or what but she didn't like it.

"I don't think I will. I want to find out for myself what makes you so special," he whispered as he reached up push her hair to one side.

She jerked her head back and was satisfied when she connected with his nose. She tried the door again and slammed her hand against it in frustration when it was still locked. She spun around and shrieked when she spun straight into his arms. She let out an ear piercing scream once she realized exactly what kind of situation she had gotten herself into. Someone _had_ to hear her. Unless of course…

"Scream all you want. Silencing charms are marvelous that way…," he whispered against the skin of her ear, confirming her train of thought.

He lifted her, her legs kicking out in the process, before slamming her onto his desk. She gasped in pain as a throbbing ache shot straight down her spine. Her eyes watered as she fought, trying to keep his hands away from her shirt. She reached up and slapped him as hard as she could and even grabbed his hair. This didn't deter him though because before she knew it the sound of her shirt ripping sounded throughout the room.

 _This isn't happening, this isn't happening_. That was the only thing she could think as she fought. This wasn't happening because this didn't happen to her, stuff like this didn't happen to her. She shrieked and flailed as he covered her face with his hand, blocking her airway and vision. She panicked even more when she felt herself being lifted from the desk. If he took her in his quarters she wouldn't be getting out of her. She spread her arms out, hanging on the door jamb for life. He removed his hand, allowing her to breathe as he used both hands to try to get her through.

Her eyes widened as she saw him reach for his wand. She used the same tactic he used and shoved her hand in his face. She used her other to knock his wand on the floor. She realized, too late, that he'd anticipated for her to do that and before she knew it they were inside and the door was slamming shut behind him.

* * *

Hermione's hand ran along the wall as she slowly made her way through the dark corridor. Her mind was a blank. She didn't know where she was walking. In the back of her mind, she faintly acknowledged that she should probably be making her way to the Gryffindor common room or…Dumbledore's office. She frantically shook her head as soon as she thought that, giving herself a headache.

 _"I'd hate for your friends to get hurt because you opened your big mouth," he panted against the skin of her neck._

There was a dull ache coursing through her entire body but it was concentrated in one area the most. She stopped and looked down. Something was wrong. She reached down and brought her hand up in the moonlight. She could hear footsteps coming her way but she was too focused on something else instead. She was bleeding, _still_.

"Granger?"

She swallowed and looked down again as her breath sped up.

"Granger."

The voice was right in front of her now. She lifted her head with wide, tearful eyes to come face to face with Malfoy.

"I-it won't stop. The blood won't stop, something's wrong!"

"Granger, what…," Malfoy trailed off as he took in her appearance.

His eyes raked over her, taking in her unkempt hair and torn clothes and finally the blood that was smeared on her legs. He hesitantly reached out to grab the hand that she was holding up.

"Granger," he whispered.

She frantically shook her head.

"Something's not right," she cried.

He grabbed her head in both of his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Who did this to you? Granger, you have to tell me-"

With one look into his eyes, the same eyes as his father, Hermione saw red. She swung her arm and connected with his cheek.

"Granger, stop!"

She punched him again and again.

"You did this! This is your fault," she shrieked as she slapped him again.

Malfoy fought to get a good hold on her.

"No, I-"

" _You_ brought him here, make him leave! Make him go away!"

Draco finally caught her hands in his as he stared at her as if he'd just been electrocuted. Hermione yanked her hands trying to get them free.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said as she collapsed in his arms, bringing them both to their knees.

"Make him leave, please," she sobbed into his neck.

Malfoy tightened his arms around her as he stared into the darkness with eyes as cold as ice.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review, please.**


	3. 3

**Back with another update! This chapter is basically a filler chapter but it's necessary. Besides, it's nothing but Dramione interaction so I know you'll love it. Also, this chapter is kind of depressing but that's expected.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

 _"You brought him here, make him leave! Make him go away!"_

 _Draco finally caught her hands in his as he stared at her as if he'd just been electrocuted. Hermione yanked her hands trying to get them free._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said as she collapsed in his arms, bringing them both to their knees._

 _"Make him leave, please," she sobbed into his neck._

 _Malfoy tightened his arms around her as he stared into the darkness with eyes as cold as ice._

* * *

"Granger…we can't stay here," Malfoy whispered as he lifted her to her feet.

Hermione registered his words as she gently lifted her head and looked around, finally realizing where they were. She could hear faint footsteps coming up the corridor and her eyes widened.

"They can't see me…not like this. No one can see me like this," she cried hysterically.

"I know, that's why we have to go. Can you…," Malfoy trailed off as he looked down with a frown.

Hermione shakily stood on her own but immediately collapsed in his arms again.

"Oh God, oh God," she quietly chanted, panicked.

"Granger…Granger," he repeated, getting her attention.

She looked up at him.

"I'm going to have to carry you. Is that alright? Can I do that," he asked.

She reluctantly nodded.

"Okay, here we go," he said as he leaned down and swooped her up into his arms.

He briskly walked away from the direction of the footsteps and glanced behind them as he turned the corner. Draco's mind was buzzing with so many thoughts as he carried the distraught Gryffindor towards the Prefect's bathroom. He wasn't even aware of the fact that her tears were soaking his custom made shirt; it wasn't important. Draco knew who had done this. That much was obvious by her reaction towards him but…he just had a hard time wrapping his head around it. He exhaled as he stepped into the room and sat her down beside the pool sized tub.

As he turned on the taps he glanced at the silent girl out of the corner of his eye. Her expression was vacant, giving no indication as to what was going on inside of her head. Although it wasn't hard to guess. He took this time to examine her, assess the damage and move on from there. Her face was still wet with oncoming tears and her hair was much more unruly than normal. He noticed that her tie was missing as well as her socks. The revealed skin showcased hand shaped bruises. Her shirt was torn, revealing the frightening amount of love bites scattered across her chest and…she was still _bleeding_. He averted his eyes, a little more than uncomfortable that someone he knew _very well_ had done this.

He should have said something. He should have said something that day in class when his father had given her detention. He had known that something wasn't right, he could tell and he had tried to convey that with his eyes but her focus had been solely on his father. Draco had stared her down, looking between the two as his father taunted her, but she didn't look his way, not once. He mentally scoffed. What were his eyes going to do? He should have said something with his mouth not his eyes. Draco was a coward…and he knew it.

He clenched his jaw in anger as he turned the taps off, anger at his father and anger at himself. The amount of fury simmering inside of him took him by surprise. As of late he had practically been indifferent towards the know-it-all. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had kissed her and he wasn't even sure why. Ever since they had gotten back to school he had found himself staring at her more and more. Then there they had been, in the library. He had been more than frustrated about the cabinet and she was so close and she smelled so good…. So he kissed her and she had kissed him back. Now, that didn't mean that he _liked_ her. She was fun to tease and he definitely enjoyed getting a rise out of her but that was about it. _Still…_ , he thought as he turned to look at her. He would never wish this upon his worst enemy.

"Granger."

She looked up, startled, seemingly forgetting where she was. She gazed up at him as he stood. He gestured to the water.

"Um," he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

I ran you a bath so that you could scrub off my father's filth. He shook his head with a frown.

"I'll be-"

"Don't-"

She cut herself off as she stared at him with an unreadable expression. Draco didn't need her to finish. He nodded, signaling that he understood.

"I'll be right outside," he said before turning and exiting the bathroom.

He leaned his head against the corridor wall and stared up at the ceiling as he heard the splash of water inside. What was he going to do? They were going to Dumbledore; that much was obvious. There was no way that Granger would want to see his father anywhere else aside from Azkaban. Draco didn't even want to think about what that would bring upon him. It didn't matter. All summer he had done nothing but complain to Nott about how he had to get out, how he couldn't bring himself to be like the rest of them. He was definitely no saint, but Draco didn't think himself completely...malevolent. This was his chance to do the right thing. He would be damned if he wound up just like his father.

His hands rolled into fists against the wall as he thought about _him_. All his life his father had spewed nothing but 'blood purity' this and 'filthy mudbloods' that. Why would he go out of his way and…? Draco shook his head, refusing to dwell on what had happened tonight. His eyes traveled towards the bathroom with a worried frown. He had grown up with Lucius, so he knew without a doubt that he was a sadistic son of a bitch. What had Granger endured? His stomach churned and his vision swam at the thought of Granger pinned beneath his father, uselessly screaming for help. He rested his hands on his knees as he took deep breaths. Why was this affecting him so?

He righted himself as his vision began to clear and took note of the silence. Why was there no water splashing? He ran into the bathroom and stilled at the scene before him. Granger was gritting her teeth as she was literally scrubbing herself raw. He noticed that the water around her was lightly tinged pink with her blood, fresh blood.

"Granger," he panicked as he ran over to the tub.

He leaned down to snatch her hands but she threw herself away from him. Without thinking he jumped into the water and reached for her. He shouldn't have been surprised when she lashed out at him before backing away, eyes hardened as she stared him down. He raised his hands in caution as he gazed at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but Granger, I think that's enough," he gestured to her arms, red and peeling from her harsh scrubbing.

She slowly looked down at her skin before looking at him. Draco felt an unfamiliar emotion bubbling inside of him as she stared at him, tears threatening to spill over.

"I…I can still _feel_ him. I can smell him and it won't-it won't go away," she sobbed.

Draco swallowed as he pulled himself out of the water before conjuring a robe. He reached down and helped her out, looking away as she wrapped the robe around herself.

"I'll walk you to your common room."

He wanted to take her straight to Dumbledore but he wouldn't press the issue just yet.

"No," she protested as she frantically shook her head.

"No? Where am I supposed to take you," he incredulously asked.

"I don't care! You just…you can't take me there. They can't see me like this, they can't know."

Draco stared at her as if she had grown a second head. She didn't want anyone to know? He stopped himself from saying something that would upset her and nodded instead.

"Okay. Let's go then."

The walk to the seventh floor was quiet. Draco found himself glancing at Granger several times, making sure she hadn't completely cracked yet. It was very unnerving to see someone he knew to be strong and fiery reduced to… _this_. Of course he would never tell her this in a million years but Granger had way more guts than he. She was a force to be reckoned with and now because of his father she was…broken.

She watched him walk past the wall a few times before a door appeared. He opened it and ushered her inside, looking down the corridors before following her in. She jumped a bit as the door closed behind him. Draco took in the room as Hermione stepped forward. It was a simple place to sleep. There was a queen sized bed in front of them with a nightstand on the left and a chair on the right. He watched as Granger crawled onto the bed before sinking into the plush covers. Draco opened his mouth to bid her goodnight when she said something that startled him.

"Don't leave me alone…," she whispered.

Draco stared at her still form, unsure of what to do. They practically hated each other most of the time and now she wanted him to stay with her because of something _his_ father had done. She should be throwing him out.

"Please…"

He said nothing but sat in the chair beside the bed regardless.

"I'll be right here."

* * *

 ** _Her face was wet with tears as she turned her head away from his demanding lips, but his strong hand reached up and turned her head towards his. She screamed into his mouth as it covered her own…_**

Her fingers gripped the sheets as her head tossed to the side.

 ** _"Stop! Please, stop," she begged as nothing but pain flooded her senses…_**

She could feel the heat in the room rising.

 ** _Her hair flew as her head was sharply turned to the side from the force of the slap…_**

She panted as her head tossed to the other side as if she could shake the memories out of her mind.

 ** _He rolled off of her and she threw herself away from him, feet anticipated in escape but he was not through with her yet. She shrieked as she was yanked back and thrown onto her stomach…_**

She let out a panicked whimper.

 ** _She closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over as he nipped and sucked at the skin on her neck…_**

Someone was with her. Someone was touching her

 ** _Hermione's scalp burned from the harsh tugs on her hair and her throat was raw from her screams. She stared past his shoulders and was only mildly aware of his fingers brushing against her ankles as he slipped her shoes onto her feet. He stood from his kneeling position, bringing her with him. She shrunk away as his fingers ran across her cheek before gripping her jaw, bringing her forward into a bruising kiss._**

" _No!_ "

She sat up and struck out, connecting with someone as she screamed.

"Granger, it's me!"

"Get off of me," she shrieked as she shoved against his hands.

"Stop! It's me, Malfoy!"

"No, no," she cried as she kicked out.

"No, it's Malfoy. _Draco_. It's Draco," he screamed.

Hermione paused as her vision cleared. Her heart was like a jackhammer in her chest and it sounded like water was rushing into her ears. Her hair was beginning to stick to her face with sweat and the robe around her was too suffocating. She focused on the fair skin and short fair hair before her eyes finally landed on his. She immediately looked away as they reminded her of another pair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You don't-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she chanted.

"Granger it's-"

"I'm so sorry," she began to sob.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Granger," he quietly responded.

She gasped out a sob as tears spilled down her face and she leaned her head forward. How long would it be before she'd finally be able to sleep without reliving it? Malfoy awkwardly rested his hand on her upper back as she cried into his shoulder. The only sound in the room was her harsh weeps.

"You should go," she whispered at last.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself," he responded.

"I shouldn't have asked you to stay," she said.

"Deal with it."

"Why are you helping me," she demanded, suddenly angry as she sat up to face him.

She watched as he evenly stared at her as if he had been expecting her anger.

"Do you feel guilty," she fired at him.

"I don't know. Maybe…," he shrugged as he stared at her.

She looked away at the intensity of his gaze.

"Is he here because of you," she asked.

"Granger-"

"Is he," she demanded as she turned to face him.

Malfoy looked away.

"Yes. He's keeping an eye on me," he finally said.

She looked away again. It was extremely hard for her to not blame Malfoy for what had happened. Blaming him was completely irrational. If anything, she only had herself to blame. She knew that he had it out for her and her friends. He was dangerous yet she still had lost focus during his class, she had let her guard down. She still hadn't told Harry and Ron about what had happened that first day in class. Maybe if she had said something to them then they would have gone to Dumbledore and _he_ would have been fired, or at the very least punished to the point where he would have been too scared to even approach her. Better yet, she should have refused to clean his quarters. It wasn't a proper task for detention and she had known that. She had just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible with little to no conflict.

"This wasn't your fault."

Her head snapped to the side to stare at Malfoy. He looked different, less…intimidating somehow as he stared at her.

"It was written all over your face," he answered her silent question.

She looked down, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm sorry, Granger. I know that we're at each other's throat ninety percent of the time but despite what you and your friends may think, I am not heartless. I would have never wished this upon you. You didn't deserve this," he said.

"I don't need your pity nor do I want it. I appreciate your help but tomorrow morning you are still a Death Eater's son and I am still Hermione Granger. This changes nothing," she snapped.

Her mind disagreed with her mouth. _This changes everything and you know it_. She looked up, startled, as he suddenly rose to his feet.

"This changes everything!"

"Why are you so adamant on helping me? You hate _my kind_ ," she hissed as she too stood.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I would willingly help someone who is in dire need of it," he asked.

"Yes, it is," she coldly responded, fighting the urge to look away from his eyes.

He frowned. She could see that her words had hurt him and she honestly didn't know why. Draco Malfoy knew exactly who he was. She looked away, she couldn't be bothered about his feelings right now.

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but it doesn't change the fact that I am not leaving you here alone. I…I'm going to help you. I'll even go to Professor Dumbledore with you. I'll tell him everything if you don't want to," she heard him say.

She turned around to face him with a horrified expression on her face.

"I-I can't go to Dumbledore. I can't tell _anyone_ ," she frantically whispered, eyes watering.

Hermione sharply inhaled as his words replayed through her head _. I'd hate for your friends to get hurt because you opened your big mouth._ She shook her head as he stepped towards her.

"What are you talking about? What are you going to do then, just let this go," he demanded.

Hermione felt the tears spill over as she slowly sat down on the bed. She looked up in surprise as Malfoy knelt down before her.

"You can't let him get away with this. What did he say to you? What did he say to keep your mouth shut," he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered.

"Yes it-"

"Malfoy, this is _my_ decision, not yours. I don't want anyone to know and if you are really so serious about doing the right thing then you will respect my feelings and keep your mouth shut," she snapped.

His jaw clenched as he stared at her for a painful amount of time before giving a jerky nod and moving back to the chair beside the bed. She sank back into the covers and pulled them over her before staring at the ceiling. Hermione didn't want to think about what tomorrow would bring. She didn't want to think about anything past the next hour at all. She kept fighting the urge to close her eyes, afraid she would see his face again.

She finally decided to turn over on her side and stare at Malfoy's still form. She couldn't understand why he was helping her. Maybe he felt mildly responsible, she didn't know, but she had to admit that she was glad that he had stayed. As much as she'd liked to believe that she could, she didn't think that she could go through this alone. As she listened to the sound of his even breathing, it wasn't long before sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

She awoke with a start the next morning. Her entire body felt as if she had flung herself off of a cliff. She reached up, wincing as she did so, to feel her hair; it was a mess. She slowly and painfully sat up to take in her surroundings. Her eyes may have been swollen but she could still see and she didn't recognize this room. As a matter of fact, this didn't look like a Hogwarts dormitory at all. She reached up to run her hand down her face when something caught her attention.

The sleeve of the robe she was wearing had risen up some, revealing dark marks on her wrist. She slowly reached over with her other hand and pushed the sleeve higher up on her arm. She let out a horrified gasp as she took in the hand shaped bruises along her skin. Her eyebrows pulled together in a frown before they finally rose and her eyes widened as everything that had happened forcefully came back. Her eyes began to water again and she dropped her hand as if it stung before pulling the robe tighter around her as she looked around.

Where was Malfoy? She frantically shook her head with a frown. Every time she acknowledged him by his last name, his father immediately invaded her thoughts. Draco was a tosser, but…he wasn't _him_ , not by a longshot. She rested her head in her hand. Maybe he did leave. She wouldn't blame him. A pang of guilt flowed through her as she remembered her harsh words and thoughts from yesterday. This wasn't Draco's fault. She didn't know why but he was just trying to do the right thing. With a sigh she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and managed to at least stand, with one hand on the bed though.

Her knees began to buckle and before she could even take a step, she began to fall. However, a strong pair of arms managed to catch her before she hit the floor. She didn't even hear him come in. Her fingers tightened on his arm as he sat her on the edge of the bed.

"Just what were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to get up. I thought you had left," she answered as he came to stand in front of her.

"I did, but I just went to get something to eat," he said as he gestured to the bed.

She turned her head to see a plate food on the end of the bed.

"Thank you," she said, surprised.

She stared at him in a mixture of amazement and skepticism as he grabbed the plate and set it down on the nightstand. She narrowed her eyes as he took out his wand. He rolled his eyes at her expression before sitting beside her.

"You said that you don't want anyone to know so I figured it was safe to assume that you won't be going to Madam Pomfrey," he said.

She stared at him before it finally clicked.

"Oh! Are you…are you good," she asked.

"Good enough," he answered with a small smirk.

She nodded as she clutched the robe to her before easing her arms out of it, keeping the rest plastered to her body. She closed her eyes as she felt the tingling sensation of her skin healing.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered, breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"For what I said yesterday and…how I acted. It's not _that_ hard to believe that you would actually help someone. I was angry, very angry and…," she trailed off.

"…and I'm his son who has given you no reason to trust me until last night," he finished.

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It wasn't your fault," she said as her shoulders relaxed.

"It wasn't yours either," he whispered.

She kept her mouth shut as he went to work on her neck. A part of her knew that this wasn't her fault, but the other part kept condemning her for being so stupid. She found that the silence wasn't uncomfortable at all, as if they weren't enemies who had been snarking at each other for the past five years.

"Can I ask you something and you give me an honest answer," she suddenly said.

"…Maybe."

"Why were you crying," she quietly asked.

The last time she had asked him this he had given her an extremely rude response.

"It…it really isn't any of your business, Granger," he said, leaving no room for argument.

She reluctantly nodded. That was pretty much what she had expected. She exhaled as her body finally began to feel much better. At least her upper body was fully functional, now she would be able to heal the rest herself.

"Thank you," she said as he stood.

He nodded before handing her the food he brought. She dug in and repressed a sigh of appreciation. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been.

"I told Professor Dumbledore that you were sick. He will be informing your instructors," he suddenly said.

She stopped mid chew to look at him with wide eyes. What did he just say? She couldn't miss class. She swallowed, wincing as she did so.

"Why would you do that," she almost yelled.

He frowned.

"Granger, you can't go to class today," he said as if he were speaking to a four year old.

"Says who," she demanded.

"Says me," he snapped.

"Why?"

He looked at her as if she were drunk.

"Granger, you're…you are not well. Not just physically, but…," he awkwardly motioned to her head "…you need to rest for a few days."

"I'm _fine_! I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this," she said as she stood.

"Because it's a big deal!"

"Just because I was…assaulted, that doesn't mean that the world has stopped. Nobody has paused, school is still going on," she said as she glared up at him.

She felt herself shrink as he too stood, towering over her with eyes as hard as rock. His jaw was clenched and the air was thick with tension.

"Raped is the word you're looking for."

She shook her head as her breathing sped up. She didn't want to hear this.

"Malfoy…," she warned as she forced herself past him.

"You can't even say it, can you? You're in denial about everything-"

"Shut up."

"You were _raped_ by my father. You can't just go back to class! What are you going to do when you see him-"

"Malfoy!"

"This changes everything! Nothing will ever be the same!"

"I said **_shut up_** ," she shrieked as she spun and hurled the plate of food at him.

She let out shaky breaths as it smashed against the wall. She laid her hand on her chest and collapsed to her knees as she began to cry. Draco was right. No matter how much she had wished it, nothing would ever be the same. She was mildly aware of the fact that Draco had kneeled down in front of her.

"Granger, you either take a few days off or…I'm going straight to Dumbledore," he whispered.

She looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me," she cried.

Draco frowned in thought.

"Because…I think that it is the right thing to do," he slowly answered.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	4. 4

**Annnnnd I'm back with another update. Let me know what ya think.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

It would be almost three weeks before Hermione returned to the real world. It had been days full of nothing but crying and arguing, mostly on her part. She had to admit that Draco had been incredibly patient with her, which was more than she deserved because even she had to admit that she had treated him like garbage. It had taken a minute, but with Draco's help she had finally accepted what had happened to her. Although, Draco didn't necessarily like how she was dealing with it. 'I get it. I was raped, but life must go on,' was what she had told him. It was awful what had happened to her and she of all people knew that, but that didn't mean that the world stopped spinning. She was Hermione Granger and it definitely didn't stop spinning for her.

He had been pushing and pushing for her to tell Professor Dumbledore, but she refused. Even if _he_ hadn't have threatened her, she would still keep quiet about it. She decided that she didn't want anyone to know. She didn't want to have to deal with the sympathetic gestures and looks of pity. She didn't want people to see her as something ruined. She didn't want the rest of her life to be defined by this one horrific thing that had happened to her. _Like Harry_ , she thought. If anything, this would make her stronger. It would be more than enough motivation to make sure that he and the rest of Voldemort's followers got what they deserved. She would go on with her classes as normally as possible. She would show him that he had not broken her.

This was what she found herself thinking as she stood in front of the Great Hall. It was breakfast time and she could hear the buzz of students on the other side. Draco had offered to walk in with her and when she had refused he suggested she meet up with her friends earlier so that they could walk in together; she refused that too. This was something that she had to do own her own. She looked up at the doors apprehensively. They seemed bigger than usual for some reason. She clutched her bag to her and let out a shaky breath. _He_ was in there, but so was Professor Dumbledore and her friends…and Draco.

She owed him a lot and she never would have thought she'd say that. He'd been doing his best to make sure that she would be comfortable around her friends so that she wouldn't give anything away. They had done plenty of exercises and scenarios and she had been fine with all of them. She had told him that she was ready. They weren't friends, far from it. She didn't know what they were. She just knew that she had a lot of gratitude for him and there was no way she could continue to hate him despite the circumstances surrounding them. With a sigh, she pushed the doors open.

As she walked towards her table, it wasn't long before students began to notice. She smiled at her schoolmates as they greeted her and sent well wishes her way. She waved at Dean and Seamus as they greeted her rather loudly. She had barely made it half way down her table before thin arms wrapped around her. She visibly tensed, but forced herself to relax as she realized who it was.

"Oh Merlin, I was so worried," her best friend sobbed into her neck.

"I'm okay, Ginny. It was just a little flu," she lied as she patted her friends back.

She pulled away before righting her shirt. She had looked up just in time to see Ron coming towards her. She stuck her hands out, immediately halting him. She had done it as a reflex, not even realizing it. He looked at her with confusion and a little hurt. She took a deep breath before smiling at him.

"Sorry. It was just really contagious and I want to be on the safe side," she quickly explained.

Ron nodded, accepting her explanation along with Harry. They both smiled at her.

"We're just really glad that you're okay," Harry said.

"You had us _so_ worried. I mean, it's you and you _never_ miss classes. I thought for sure you were dying," Ginny said.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really," she reassured as she sat down beside Ginny.

She jumped as she felt something brush against her hand on the table. Her shoulders sagged with released tension though as Ron gently wrapped his fingers around her own.

"I'm _so_ glad that you're okay," he said as he brought her hand up to his lips.

She forced herself to not shrink away from him. This was Ronald and she knew that he would never hurt her, but she couldn't help it.

"Thanks," she responded with a small smile.

"Can we talk later, just the two of us?"

Hermione pulled her hand away as she reached for her fork.

"Uh…I actually have quite a bit of catching up to do…"

That was a lie. She had made absolutely sure that Draco brought her assignments to her every day. Actually, she was sure that she was ahead. She just…she didn't think that she could be alone with Ronald just yet. She knew what he was like when they were alone and she might literally kill him if he even tried to snog her.

"It'll only be for a minute… We can go outside. I'm sure you're tired of looking at four walls," he proposed.

She reluctantly nodded.

"Okay," she said, completely unaware of the fact that two sets of eyes had been watching the entire exchange.

* * *

Hermione sat on the grass beside Ron, a light jacket wrapped around her. It was a bit breezy out, signaling the gradual change in weather. She sent Ron a small smile as he turned to look at her.

"I really am glad that you're okay, Hermione."

"I know," she said with a small chuckle.

He had told her that at least four times by now.

"No, you don't-"

He suddenly cut himself off, obviously unsure of how to proceed next. She gazed at him with a confused expression. She could clearly see that Ron was struggling with something.

"What is it, Ron?"

He sighed before reaching for her hand. She hesitantly laid her hand in his. She was getting a bit better with this. She knew Ron very well and knew that he would never hurt her. As long as she kept reminding herself of that she would be fine. It was just…odd that she was much more comfortable around Draco than she was Ron and Harry, her own boyfriend and close friend. She decided not to dwell on that though. He gazed at her with an unfamiliar expression.

"These past few weeks without you made me realize that…that I _want_ to be with you."

She chuckled.

"Well I would hope so," she joked.

"No, no. What I mean is that before…I figured we'll see what happens, you know. I didn't have a plan, just kind of go with the flow, but I realize now that five years from now I still want to be with you. I really care about you, Hermione and I know that I don't always say the right thing or react how I should. I know that I screw up, but I just don't want you to give up on me," he confessed.

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes, trying to process everything he had just said. Was he saying that he wanted to _marry_ her some day? She was so confused; this was unlike him.

"R-Ron…what brought this on? I don't understand…"

"Three weeks. We went almost three weeks without seeing you and hearing your voice. You weren't there to nag us and scold us like children. There were things that happened that I wanted to tell you about so we could laugh at it together, but you weren't here. You weren't here and I didn't like that. I know now that I _always_ want you here…with me," he finished.

Hermione looked away, completely puzzled on how to react. Merlin, why couldn't he have figured this out weeks ago? Why now when she wanted and really needed a little space? His hand touching hers made her about ready to jump out of her skin.

"Ron…we're so young. Who knows what could happen?"

"I know. I know that and you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that, Hermione."

"Well…thank you. I uh…I have to go and do some catching up. I'll see you later," she said as she stood.

She needed to get out of here. _Fast_.

"I didn't…I didn't scare you off, did I?"

She looked down at Ron with a small smile as he worriedly looked up at her. She shook her head.

"No, you didn't. I'm glad that you were honest with me," she replied.

That was a lie, but he beamed anyway. She really wished that he had just kept his mouth shut.

"I'll see you later, right," he checked.

"Of course."

She turned and made her way back to the castle, forcing herself to hold it together.

* * *

"Where is Malfoy? Is he here," she demanded.

Zabini and the fair boy beside him looked up at her with wide eyes, probably a bit shocked that she was standing in their common room. Draco had given her the password in case of emergency, told her to use the excuse of 'prefect business'.

"Why-"

"Prefect stuff," she rushed out, interrupting the blue eyed boy.

"Yes, he's in his room. I'll show you," Zabini said before slowly standing.

Hermione didn't even acknowledge the stares she was getting as she followed the dark haired Slytherin to the dormitories. He gestured to the door before leaving her, but not before giving her a puzzling look. She frantically knocked on his door, her heart going a mile a minute as she brushed her hair away from her face. She shuffled from foot to foot, finding it impossible to hold still. She felt like she was going to be sick. She barged inside as soon as the door opened.

"I don't think I can do this. I can't- _I can't do this_ ," she gasped as she laid her hand on her chest.

She heard him close the door before walking over to her.

"What is it? Was it my father?"

"No, no! It was Ron. Oh, Merlin," she breathed as she sank to the floor.

"Granger, you have to tell me what's going on. Did he do something?"

"Yes, I mean no. No! He just…gah! Why, why now? Why couldn't he have done this a month ago when I was ready for it? When I wanted this," she cried.

" _What happened?_ "

"He started spewing all of this crap about wanting to be with me years from now and how much I mean to him. How am I supposed to be okay with this? I can barely look at him. I can't even touch him without my skin crawling," she bawled.

"I don't understand…," he began as he knelt in front of her "…I thought that we had made progress. Everything was fine with me."

"Yes…with you," she tearfully whispered as she looked up at him.

He looked at her in confusion.

"I don't…I don't know. I thought that everything was fine. If I was comfortable around you then obviously I would be comfortable around my friends."

"But you're not," he said.

"No, I'm not," she quietly confessed.

"It's just me."

"Just you."

They stared at each other in an awkward silence before she looked away. Those eyes…

"Well…why can't you just tell him that you want space," he said while standing, changing the subject.

"He won't take that very well and I don't want to hurt his feelings," she answered.

"We are talking about the same weasel who has hurt yours on numerous occasions, right?"

She scoffed. _There_ was the Draco that she knew…

"It's not like that anymore."

"I'm just saying-"

"What _are_ you saying, Malfoy," she demanded as she stood.

"I'm saying that he's a tosser. It takes one to know one, right? I just think that he's messing with your head. He's always taken you for granted and maybe this is just his way of making sure that you don't go anywhere. He gives you bullshit about wanting to be with you forever and you stay," he shrugged.

She reared back as if she had been slapped. Ron would never do such a thing... Would he? She shook her head.

"You're wrong," she hissed.

"You don't know that," he replied.

"And you don't know that you're right."

"I never said I was."

She scoffed.

"Since when do you care, anyway," she demanded.

"Excuse me," he hissed.

"Since when do you care about my love life and whether or not Ron is trying to trick me, huh?"

He opened his mouth before immediately shutting it. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he folded his arms over his chest. His shirt sleeves tightened around his muscles as he did so. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You think that just because you've seen the almighty Hermione Granger at her lowest point that it is now your job to save me," she questioned.

"No. That's not-"

"That is exactly what this is…and you wonder why I won't tell anyone," she tearfully whispered.

"Granger…"

She threw her hands out, gesturing towards him. Her vision was blurry from the water in her eyes.

"This! This is exactly what I don't want; people treating me like some _fragile little doll_ ," she spat.

"Granger-"

"No. You've seen me at my most vulnerable and now you think that I can't look out for myself. You think I constantly need to be rescued or something. Well, I don't need your help, _Malfoy_."

"Are you forgetting that _you_ came to _me_? Are you forgetting that? As soon as you couldn't handle it you came running to me," he snapped.

She stubbornly glared at him before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore," she said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

She followed him as he walked towards the door before opening it. She glanced at him one last time before exiting his room.

* * *

Hermione stared up at her ceiling that night, completely restless. Her mind was…all over the place to put it simply. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Was he right when he'd said that Ron was merely trying to keep her trapped? She knew that Ron could be a right git sometimes, but he wouldn't do that, would he? Maybe Draco had been right. After all, it did take one to know one. He had definitely been through his fair share of women and she was sure that he had pulled that stunt numerous of times. Besides, he had been right about one thing; Ron had hurt her feelings a lot. Surely, he would be okay if she just told him that she needed space and if he wasn't… Oh well. Her feelings were more important than his right now. She turned over on her side with a sigh.

Why couldn't she just be comfortable around her own friends? Well she knew why, but it just didn't make any sense. Draco had touched her plenty of times as part of their exercises. He had held her hand and hugged her for minutes on end and she had been so relaxed. She hadn't tensed up, her skin hadn't been crawling. He had asked time and time again was she comfortable and every time her answer had been yes…because she was! She just didn't get it. She knew her friends, had known them for years and yet she could barely let them poke her. While on the other hand, she was absolutely positive that she could sleep in the same bed as the ferret and be perfectly fine. Well, maybe not perfectly fine, but that was beside the point.

She sat up with a huff. This was no use; she would never be able to go to sleep. Every night for the past three weeks or so Draco had slept beside her. Sometimes he had been in that chair and other times he was on the floor, his head leaning on the side of the bed. She had grown used to not sleeping alone. Her dorm mates were here, yes, but it wasn't the same. She looked at her door apprehensively. She knew the Slytherin password and she knew where his room was. She shook her head at her train of thought. She couldn't rely on him anymore; she had to stop using him as her crutch. He had been right earlier. As soon as things had gotten tough for her she went running straight to him. She couldn't keep doing that! _You need to sleep though_ , she thought. It was true; she had class tomorrow.

She bit her lip as she glanced at her door again. She knew where Draco was and she knew that it wouldn't take her long, but… _he_ was out there in the castle somewhere. He could be skulking along the corridors looking for her for all she knew. Merlin, what if she ran into him? What would she do? She pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes as she held back a sob. The tears escaped past her hands and ran down her cheeks. She was… _scared_. She was so scared to even walk out that door right now. What if he was on the other side or around the corner waiting for her? She knew that was ridiculous because she was in the freaking dormitories, but she couldn't help but wonder. What if he was hiding out in the boys' dormitories? She removed her hands and slowly raised her head as soon as she thought that.

* * *

Hermione tucked the map under her arm as she leaned against the wall outside of Draco's door. The invisible cloak hung around her shoulders as she debated on what to do. She brushed her fingers along the door before giving a few soft taps. She waited as she heard soft movement from the other side before the door cracked open. He poked his head out, a murderous look upon his face, before his eyes found hers. He blinked, his expression softening upon realizing who had knocked.

"Granger….," he trailed off.

"Sorry…," she murmured "…I just- I couldn't…"

He ran his hand down his face.

"No, no it's fine."

He backed up and opened the door wider, allowing her to walk in. She laid the cloak and map on his desk and chair beside the door. She turned to face him just as he shut the door.

"You can take the bed," he said.

"And you," she questioned.

He looked around before transfiguring his chair into a small bed.

"No, Malfoy you take your bed. I'll take-"

"Don't argue with me, Granger."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not letting you sleep on that tiny little bed," she snapped.

"Granger, it's fine," he reassured.

"Stop, just stop," she hissed, on the verge of tears again.

Draco calmly gazed back at her as if he'd been waiting for her to break down again. Maybe he was, it was becoming a common occurrence now.

"Stop what," he quietly asked.

"Stop sleeping with me. Stop reassuring me. Stop helping me and putting up with my mood swings. Stop being so nice to me," she snapped.

"What do you want me to do," he said with a shrug.

"I want you tell yell at me. I want you to sneer at me like you used to and call me mudblood. I want you to stop treating me so differently," she almost screamed.

"That's not going to happen, Granger," he replied.

"Why not, huh?"

"You know why. Just let me help you," he whispered in exasperation as he gestured to his bed.

She just stared at him through blurry eyes for a moment before reluctantly turning around and climbing onto his bed. She laid on her side, resting her head on his pillow as he pulled the cover over her. When he turned to walk away she reached out, wrapping her small fingers around his much larger ones. She could feel his eyes on her as she looked at their joined hands, but she didn't care.

Nothing. She wasn't nervous and she didn't want to rip her skin off. She was completely relaxed as she turned his hand over. She felt absolutely nothing. Well, her heart rate was a little faster but not in the fearful way. It was just…faster, but she was calm. His wands weren't soft, but they weren't rough either. She remembered thinking that the first time she had done this. She remembered that it had surprised her. She had expected his hands to be incredibly soft, almost girly. She couldn't imagine Draco doing an inch of hard work in his life ever.

"I don't get it," she whispered as she let his hand go.

When it became clear that she wasn't going to elaborate, Draco walked away, leaving her to fall asleep to the sound of her thoughts.

* * *

Draco stared at his hand before glancing at the figure that was on his bed again. He noted that she was breathing evenly before he turned around and looked down at his hand again. What did she mean by that? He turned his hand over several times, somehow willing it to give him a clue as to what was going on inside of her mind. He absentmindedly rubbed his fingers together, missing the feel of her hand.

He didn't know how to explain what had come over him when she had wrapped her dainty hand around his own. He had stared at her as she stared at it, seemingly in deep thought. She had looked so tiny and breakable lying in his big bed with the strangest look of curiosity on her face. He wondered if that was how she looked when she was in the library, her nose buried in a book with a fortress of books surrounding her. He found himself smirking at the thought. _She's not so bad_ , he thought to himself as he glanced over his shoulder.

Her curls were spread along his pillow, partly covering her face. He could hear her breathing through her mouth, the sound slightly muffled by her hair. The more he gazed at her, the more he thought that she didn't deserve this. The more he thought that the angrier he got. Before he knew what he was doing he was up and out the door. The walk to _Professor Malfoy's_ office was a short one considering Draco didn't walk; he practically sprinted. With a quick 'Alohomora', he was inside.

He looked around the office with disdain as he closed the door behind him. Was this where it had happened? In the weeks they had spent together she had never talked about it and he didn't push. Had he thrown her against the wall? His eyes landed on the desk. Or did he simply torment her on the desk? He kicked a table over. Or did he just take her on the floor like some animal?

He slowly walked over to the desk before flipping it over. It made a loud groan as it rolled, wrecking the chairs. The bookshelves and books were the next targets. He watched in satisfaction as he burned the reading material to ash. It felt good as he threw the lamps and pictures against the wall, his eyes ablaze as they shattered. By the time he was done there was hardly much left to salvage. He stood in the center of the office, his breathing coming out in short pants. He tensed as he heard a throat clearing.

"Are you finished?"

There he was, leaning against the entrance to his quarters as if he didn't have a care in the world. That was another unfortunate trait that Draco had picked up from him. Damn him! He charged at him, but immediately halted upon staring at the end of his father's wand.

"Be smart, son."

Draco glared at the piece of wood before knocking it away. He reached for his father, but it was futile. Before he knew it, his shirt was fisted into large hands and the rough wall was digging into his back. His father stared at him in anger.

"All of this over a filthy mudblood," he hissed, disappointed.

"If she's so filthy, why'd you touch her? Huh," he panted out.

They stared at one another for a long time before he felt the blow. He coughed as he was struck again and again before being shoved away. He straightened and wiped the blood from his mouth before facing him.

"She is nothing, Draco. She is dirt, that is what she is," he snapped.

"And what does that make you?"

He took a step back as his father came at him. Draco winced as he dug his hand into his shoulder.

"You stop this right now. End this nonsense. The Dark Lord has plans, wonderful plans, for you. You are letting something that is the equivalent of garbage distract you. Do I need to just remove her from the equation? I figured you'd lose interest since she is nothing but _ruined_ filth now-"

Draco's shook his fist out after the initial contact as he backed up. He watched as his father shook it off. That was going to leave a nice bruise in the morning though.

"I'll report you. I swear on Salazar's grave, I will," Draco said through clenched teeth.

He hated him. Merlin, he hated him.

"That's nice, my boy. I bet they will get an even bigger kick out of that mark on your arm though."

Draco winced as he took a step back, feeling small and foolish all of a sudden. He glared at the sleeve that was covering the horrendous thing plastered onto his skin. How could he forget?

"She's not worth all of this, Draco. Hell, when this is all over I'll _buy_ you one if that's what you're into," he said.

Draco glared at his father, ignoring his remark as he backed up towards the door.

"Stay away from her," he growled.

"And if I don't?"

He stood there in the center of the room with a haughty smirk gracing his lips. Draco said nothing, just simply glared at him as he exited the office.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	5. 5

**WHAT? WHAT? AN UPDATE? Yes, this story is back and hopefully for good this time. I had the absolute worse case of writer's block where this story and Tainted are concerned. Everything should be fine now, though. I will try my best to update Tainted within the next week.**

* * *

"Space? What do you mean by that, Mione?"

Hermione sighed as she looked down the empty corridor, avoiding the accusatory looks from Ron. She had known that he wouldn't take it well. She rubbed her forehead. She had hoped that this would be a quick conversation and then they could just head on to breakfast. It looked like that wasn't going to be the case.

"I think that speaks for itself, Ronald. I just need some time to myself for a bit, some time to think," she explained.

Ron's shoulders suddenly slumped, face crumbling. Merlin, she hated doing this…

"I scared you off, didn't I?"

"No! No, of course not. I-"

"Then what is it? I feel like a month or so ago you would have had a completely different reaction. What changed," he demanded.

Everything.

"Nothing!"

"You're lying," he snapped.

She flinched as she took a step back. This was not going as she had hoped.

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

Hermione looked up in shock. Where on earth had he gotten that idea? It couldn't be farther from the truth.

"What? Why would you say that," she asked, slightly offended.

She gasped in shock as she was jerked forward. The look in Ron's eyes terrified her to death. She couldn't remember a time where she had seen him so angry. She immediately began to fight against him as his hair took on a fairer color before going back to red.

"Let go of me," she hissed as Ron tightened his grip on her arm.

"I'm not an idiot. What-"

"Oi! Ron, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Ron let her go just as Harry came running up to them. He looked at Ron as if he had lost his mind, waiting for an explanation. Ron shook his head, seemingly confused, before turning around and walking away.

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

She nodded, ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm.

"I'm fine," she whispered, rubbing her arm.

"What was that about," he questioned.

"I…I don't know."

And that was the truth. She shook her head in confusion. Ron had a short fuse, everyone knew that, but this was different. It was almost as if he hadn't been himself.

"Hermione-"

"Let's go eat," she said, cutting him off, before heading towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione's back was straight and her head was held high as she correctly answered every question _he_ threw out into the air. She ignored the looks of disdain from Slytherin. She knew what they were thinking; she had been gone for almost a month and now she acted as if she hadn't been. She didn't care because this wasn't about them, this was bigger than them. This was about her.

Upon walking into the classroom with her best friend in tow -Ronald was Merlin knows where- she had sharply inhaled upon seeing him. His back was towards the class as something on his desk captured his attention, a lot like that first day. She had stopped walking, flashes of that night playing on repeat inside of her head. It was enough to make her light headed and almost forced her to turn around and run, tail between her legs. _Almost_. Instead, she had answered Harry, telling him that she was fine, and proceeded to sit in the front row.

She had to admit that she had been looking forward to the startled look on his face upon finding her back in class, seated in the very front row at that. However, instead she found that her blood had ran cold as he evenly gazed back at her for a brief moment with that haughty smirk on his lips before turning his attention to the rest of the class. She had frowned down at her desk, puzzled. The look on his face…it was if he had expected no less of her, as if he had not expected her to crumble and fall. She had quickly been brought out of her confusion upon hearing him ask a question. She had answered on instinct and the rest had been history.

Throughout the entire time they were in class Draco had not looked in her direction once. She didn't know how she felt about that if she were being honest with herself and that confused her more than anything. They were not friends in the slightest, or at least that was what she kept telling herself. He had seen her at her lowest point though, he had seen a part of her even her friends had not. She should be grateful that he was showing her absolutely zero attention. _You think I don't notice the way he glances at you during class?_ She closed her eyes and suppressed a shudder. Yes, she was extremely grateful that Draco was acting like his normal self.

She still couldn't help herself though as she brushed her hair away from her face, briefly glancing in his direction as she did so. She scrunched her nose up and stared at the wall at the sight of Greengrass digging her cherry colored nails into his shoulder with her lips in his ear. She crossed her arms over her chest, digging her nails into her skin.

"Are you alright," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Peachy," she responded through clenched teeth.

She sighed in relief as they were all dismissed from class. She stood alongside Harry and reached down to grab her bag when…

"Ms. Granger, a word?"

She turned her head so fast she was sure that she had given herself whiplash. Her face heated and her heart sped up as she stared at him with wide eyes. What did he want? She noted that Harry was still beside her as all of the other students exited the classroom. However, she didn't notice that it had taken Draco longer to leave than normal, his eyes lingering on the trio. Mr. Malfoy rested his eyes on Harry with a look of exasperation.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Mr. Potter," he said through clenched teeth.

Harry glanced at her before looking back at their teacher.

"I'm waiting for Hermione…sir."

"There is such a thing called academic confidentiality. If Ms. Granger wants to share with you what we discussed, then she may do so later. However, I choose not to risk my job because you decided to attach yourself to Ms. Granger at the hip," he said as he gestured to the door.

Hermione didn't know what had come over her, but she forced her hand into Harry's, squeezing with all of her might, begging him to stay. She was practically shaking as Harry glanced down at her before swallowing. He slowly returned his eyes to Draco's father.

"I won't tell if you won't, Professor," Harry steadily answered.

They both stared at him as he evenly gazed back at the two of them. Why didn't he just give up? It was clear that Harry wasn't going anywhere. Her eyes widened as she saw him reach for his wand, but it was already too late before she could do anything.

"Imperio."

She watched as a glazed look fell over Harry's eyes before he turned and began walking out of the classroom. She tugged on his arm and called his name, hoping to get through to him, but he kept walking. He exited the room, the doors slamming shut before she could even get a foot out. Hermione stared at the door for what felt like a painful amount of time. In reality, it may have only been half a minute. She tightened her hand around her wand before spinning around, the curse already on her lips.

She watched in satisfaction as Mr. Malfoy flew back, crashing into his desk. She clenched her jaw as she glared at him. She would be damned if he caught her off guard ever again. She reached behind her and pulled on the door, but it wouldn't budge. She held her wand in front of her as he stood, rising to his full height. If she said she wasn't afraid…she'd be lying. She stepped through the desks, away from him, as he turned around.

"What do you want from me," she hissed.

"To chat," was his simple response.

She said nothing, simply kept her eyes on him as she backed up.

"I thought you above this, Ms. Granger…"

Her skin prickled at the husky tone in his voice as he walked towards her.

"What are you on about?"

"You're supposed to be the Brightest Witch of your Age. You're supposed to be a rather strong witch, yet you can't even fight your own battles," he snarled.

Her eyes widened as she stumbled past a chair and had just opened her mouth to respond when the door burst open. Hermione almost cried in relief as Draco walked into the classroom, his face void of any and all emotion. He glanced at her before resting his eyes on his father with an expression she couldn't place.

"Professor McGonagall has called an emergency Prefect's meeting," he said.

Mr. Malfoy's lips curved into a sneer as he glared at his son.

"I'm sure she won't mind if Ms. Granger were a few minutes late-"

"It can't wait. I'm sure you know how Professor McGonagall can get," Draco said, evenly staring at the older Malfoy.

They glared at one another for a painfully long amount of time before Mr. Malfoy reluctantly nodded.

"Very well."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice as she ran to grab her bag before walking out of the classroom, Draco hot on her tail.

"What meeting-"

"Just shut up and hurry up," Draco interrupted as he pressed his hand into her back, pushing her along.

She found that she was practically running as she fought to keep up with Draco's speedy pace. She was thankful that the corridors were empty with students already in their next class. Draco didn't even begin to slow down until they were around the corner. He didn't stop, however, until they were way up on the seventh floor.

"There is no meeting, is there," she asked as she turned to face him.

"Sure there is…just none that we need to be at," he answered.

She stared at him in confusion for a long period of time before shaking her head. She didn't understand him at all and that was completely new territory for her. This was Draco Malfoy; he was vile, selfish, and a complete tosser. However, that was then, now…she didn't know what to make of him. The Draco she knew –well, thought she knew- would have taken delight in the fact that his father had "put her in her place". He would not have taken care of her and looked after her for weeks. The Draco she knew would have jumped at the opportunity to see her hurt in any way. This wasn't the Draco she thought she knew though.

"Thank you," she said.

"It was nothing," he shrugged.

Neither one of them said anything else for a while until Hermione remembered what _he_ had said.

"Did you say something to him," she asked.

She watched his face, looking for something that would give him away, but his expression remained neutral.

"What do you mean?"

"He said something about me not fighting my own battles…"

She watched as Draco ran his hand down his face and exhaled.

"I…shit, Granger. I didn't think he'd-"

"Oh my Gods! You're right; you didn't think. When," she demanded.

"Last night."

"Last night? Why…why would you do that-"

"I was angry, okay? I didn't think it through, I just acted-"

"I can't believe this! Now he knows that you know. I don't understand this at all. Why would you do that," she demanded.

This didn't make any sense to her. Why would Draco threaten his _father_ … _over her_?

" _Because he hurt you!"_

Hermione took a step back at his outburst, looking up at him curiously. He appeared to be distressed as he gazed at her through troubled eyes, running his fingers through his hair. He exhaled, breathing like an angry bull.

"Draco…," she quietly trailed off.

He exhaled before resting his hands on his hips.

"Look, I get it, okay? The two of us have been at odds for years. This situation…it's turned both of our worlds upside down. I shouldn't have said anything to him, I know that and I'm sorry. I just…," he trailed off, swallowing with a frown.

"You just what," she questioned.

"I just find…I find myself…a bit protective of you," he slowly said.

He glanced up at her for her reaction. She stared at him, not exactly knowing how to respond.

"Protective of me?"

"Maybe it's because I'm the one who found you broken and bleeding…I don't know. I was angry. You…you're not exactly the average girl…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. _What did he just say?_

"Seeing you like that kind of put things into perspective for me, okay? It really emphasized the fact that you're not invincible and it really messed me up."

Hermione blinked.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy," she questioned.

He turned to look at her in exasperation.

"Merlin, Granger, we've been over this. I'm not some evil Death Eater okay? After what happened these past few weeks I am allowed to…to have concerns about your wellbeing," he slowly stated that last part.

"You mean care about me-"

"No, no. I have concerns about your wellbeing," he repeated.

Hermione simply shook her head.

"Okay. Okay, I understand. I shouldn't be so surprised that you feel the way you do after what you've seen. Just…please, no more confrontations," she pleaded.

Draco reluctantly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hermione was on her way to the hall for dinner which she wasn't exactly looking forward to. She hadn't seen Ron since earlier that day when he'd reacted rather horridly to her proposal of space. Not only that, but she wasn't exactly keen on seeing her new professor either. Just what was Draco thinking, confronting his father like that? Hermione didn't know the senior Malfoy very well, but he seemed like the type to rise to a challenge and his son had most definitely proposed a challenge. She still didn't understand any of this though.

Yeah, sure, Draco found himself having some concern for her. After what had happened, that was normal, expected even. However, going against Lucius Malfoy? His father? Over her? She shook her head. _That_ was what didn't make any sense. Draco hardly went up against anyone and she was sure that his father was at the very bottom of that list. Speaking of, Hermione still didn't understand why he had…why he had done this to her. _He's a demented Death Eater who works for an even more demented dark wizard. Does he need a reason?_

Hermione supposed that he didn't, but the thought of him practically ruining her life because he could rubbed her the wrong way. There was more to this, there had to be. Just as Hermione rounded the corner a hand gripped her arm and pulled her back into the corridor. She shrieked, immediately flailing and punching. Her attacker let go immediately.

"Christ, Granger!"

Hermione turned to face none other than Blaise Zabini. She forced herself to calm her breathing, placing her hand onto her chest as she backed up, leaning against the jagged stones of the wall.

"W-what do you think you are doing," she demanded.

Zabini smirked before shoving his hands into his pocket. He tilted his head, gazing at her with an expression that she did not like. She shrunk under his scrutinizing gaze.

"What," she demanded, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I wanted to talk to you."

She blinked, looking at him with caution.

"About…?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, smirk widening.

"You and Draco must be shoo-ins for Heads next year…"

She watched him, uncertain and uneasy about where this was headed.

"Why do you say that," she cautiously asked.

His grin was predatory as he took a step towards her.

"Because the two of you must be the best Prefects in this school. You're so dedicated to doing Prefect business, after all…even at night."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as he raised an eyebrow.

"What-what are you-"

"I saw the two of you, Granger."

She opened her mouth, trying to come up with a response.

"Last night. I saw you going into his room. I'm not even going to inquire about the Invisibility Cloak because that's not important. What's important is that little Miss Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio and Harry Potter's best friend was seen sneaking into Draco Malfoy's room. _Draco Malfoy_ , Death Eater in training," he explained with a smile.

Hermione shuffled her feet.

"It's not-"

"What it seems? Do you really think that your friends will believe that? Say, don't you have a boyfriend," he mockingly inquired.

Hermione swallowed, anger flaring within her. Great, this was exactly what she needed. She couldn't even give Zabini a plausible explanation aside from the one he had already concocted. It's not like she could tell him the truth. Hermione huffed.

"Zabini, you cannot say anything-"

"I wonder how our new teacher would feel about this," he wondered, stroking his chin.

Hermione's heart froze within her chest as her eyes widened. He wouldn't! He stared at her for a while before shrugging with a small smile.

"Alright, I cave. I won't say anything," he sweetly said.

Hermione's jaw clenched. He wanted something.

"What do you want," she whispered.

"I knew you were smart enough to realize that this must come with a price."

* * *

 **Please review guys! I need to know how I'm doing and please give suggestions! I have struggled with this story for months now and it's so easy to know where you want a story to go. Getting there is the hard part.**


	6. 6

**Yeah, that's right. I'm on a roll...**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

 _Hermione swallowed, anger flaring within her. Great, this was exactly what she needed. She couldn't even give Zabini a plausible explanation aside from the one he had already concocted. It's not like she could tell him the truth. Hermione huffed._

 _"Zabini, you cannot say anything-"_

 _"I wonder how our new teacher would feel about this," he wondered, stroking his chin._

 _Hermione's heart froze within her chest as her eyes widened. He wouldn't! He stared at her for a while before shrugging with a small smile._

 _"Alright, I cave. I won't say anything," he sweetly said._

 _Hermione's jaw clenched. He wanted something._

 _"What do you want," she whispered._

 _"I knew you were smart enough to realize that this must come with a price."_

* * *

"No. No! _Absolutely not_ ," she hissed as she stood up.

She looked down at him, eyes wide, and heart going a mile a minute. Zabini sighed in frustration as he rested his arms on his bent knees, looking up at her with a blank expression. It was as if he had expected this sort of reaction from her. Of course, how else was Hermione supposed to react? She shook her head and blinked, turning to stare out at the trees, the wind blowing her hair past her face.

They had made their way outside, forgoing dinner as Zabini made his offer. At first, Hermione had believed him to be joking. However, upon realizing that he was in fact serious, she had the utmost feeling of nausea. She pressed her hands to her back, taking deep breaths. Dear Merlin, she was going to be sick.

"Are you alright?"

The nerve of him!

"No, I am not alright!"

She turned back around to face him, eyes watering. Her fingers were practically vibrating.

"I can't do this. You can't ask this of me," she pleaded.

Zabini hurriedly stood, a desperate look in his eyes.

"I need your _help_ , Granger," he hissed.

She looked away, pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead, blinking away the tears. Seeing a Slytherin so blatantly begging was…unsettling to say the least.

"You honestly think that I would be coming to _you_ if I had any other choice? _There is no other choice!"_

Her heart constricted at the desperation within his voice. She gazed at him, conflicted. He pressed the palms of his hands together before bringing them up to tap them against his nose.

"I have thought this through in my head, Granger, a million times over. You are the only girl that this will work with," he stated.

"Th-there has to be another way," she said, voice cracking.

"There is no other way! Don't you get that," he snapped.

Hermione collapsed onto her bum, head hanging low between her bent knees. Her mind was spinning and her vision began to blur. She looked up, startled, and recoiled as Zabini knelt in front of her. His eyes held determination.

"I'm not dying, Granger. Not anytime soon, I refuse, but that is exactly what is going to happen if my mum continues to uphold this ridiculous notion of neutrality!"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

"They are breathing down our necks," he whispered.

Her eyes widened as she gazed at him, catching onto who he was talking about. She gulped.

"You really think Lucius Malfoy is here solely because of Dumbledore and to keep an eye on _Draco_ ," he sneered.

She flinched at the mention of _him_. He shook his head, exhaling through his nose.

"No. No, he's here to see who is with them and who is not. I may be a Slytherin, but I'm not a brainwashed one. We all know who the winning side is," he whispered that last part.

Hermione looked down, licking her lips before glancing up at him.

"This is the only way that my mum will…," he trailed off.

"What makes you think we can even pull this off?"

She wasn't saying yes…at least not yet.

"We have to try."

"Just what am I supposed to say to Ron? You know, _my boyfriend_ ," she questioned.

Zabini scoffed before standing.

"Break it off! This is way more important than some silly, fickle romance. Besides, you're already sneaking around with one Slytherin. By the way, you two are going to need to be a lot more discreet about _that_ from now on," he said, that last sentence coming out matter-of-factly.

Hermione huffed, desperately wanting to tell him that she and Draco were not involved, but she couldn't. She slowly stood…

"I didn't agree to this," she slowly said.

"Yet. She's going to need a valid enough reason as to why she should join the Light. Her only son joining the light because of his relationship with Hermione Granger will be all the reason she needs. Besides, this will make it easier for the Order to trust me. If I have your approval, your recommendation, they'll at least give me and my mum a chance," he explained.

She sighed and raked her hands down her face. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't exactly argue with that. She knew as well as he that the Order would be more than reluctant to trust him.

"You don't think that your mum will have a problem with my… _lineage_ ," she questioned.

Zabini rolled his eyes.

"She could give a rat's ass about that. You're attractive enough, intelligent, and…well, Hermione freaking Granger. I think it's safe to say that she'll be just a bit thrilled. Although…"

He curiously tilted his head at her.

"How much money does your family have," he offhandedly questioned.

"None of your business! Zabini, what happens after all of this is over? We get _married_?"

He shook his head.

"No, it'll all be over. Our job will be done and the two of us will 'grow apart'. We'll part ways as unlikely friends and go on with the rest of our lives," he said.

Hermione pursed her lips. It seemed that he had thought of everything.

"Well, what do I say to Draco? My _apparent_ secret boyfriend?"

Due to the odd camaraderie that had been struck between the two of them and due to the event that'd happened that had resulted in said camaraderie, Draco was going to want to know what the hell was going on. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him, but he was definitely going to ask.

"Just tell him that the two of us are just spending time together. The only one who needs to know how 'serious' we are is my mum," he answered.

"Why not the truth," she asked.

Zabini shook his head, almost frantically.

"No, absolutely not. I don't trust him not to spill. We all know whose side he's on," he said, a strange look in his eyes.

"No, we don't," she defended.

" _I_ do," Zabini said, causing her eyes to widen.

Zabini sighed.

"Look, I've said too much already. I know that this isn't how I should have gone about this, but…I need _your_ help. It's a yes or no, Granger. Are you in or not?"

* * *

"Hermione if this is about how I reacted-"

"Ron, it isn't about that. Feelings change and I'm sorry that you had to get hurt, but I can't help how I feel," she lied.

She looked away at the crushed look on his face. They had been at this for about fifteen minutes now, Ron desperately trying to find the problem, trying to find a way to resolve this. She absolutely hated herself for what she was doing, but Zabini had been right. Sacrifices were going to be made during this war and she guessed that this would be one of her firsts. She pulled away as Ron reached for her hand. He frowned.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about how I reacted. Honest, I don't know what that was. The oddest feeling came over me and suddenly I was just so angry with you. I'd never intentionally hurt you," he said.

Hermione closed her eyes, swallowing as he stepped towards her.

"Please-"

"You were right," she rushed out, practically screamed.

There was a tense pause.

"What…?"

She forced herself to open her eyes. Ron was gazing at her with a confused frown, blinking as he processed her words. Hermione wrung her hands. She hated this, but this was the only way he'd let it go.

"There…there _is_ someone else," she lied, remembering Zabini's words.

 _"Tell him that it happened before summer. Tell him how awful this has made you feel."_

"It happened during school last year. We both fought it, trying to forget because it would just be too…hard. I really do like you and I thought that I could move on, maybe even fall in love with you, but…it's not fair to you."

Ron's face was a horrifying mixture of disbelief, confusion, and heartbreak.

"Was…was this happening while we were-"

"No! No, of course not. Nothing is even really going on now. I just thought that I was over him, but ever since we came back, I see him all the time and it feels like 5th year all over again," she lied.

Ron leaned his back against the wall, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Are you happy? Does he make you happy," Ron quietly asked.

"He…did. I'd like to think that he still can," she answered with a grimace.

Gosh, maybe she should just leave Hogwarts and become an actress. She shook her head at her inappropriate joke. Ron stared at her dejectedly with a nod.

"Ron, I'm really sorry. I've felt so awful about this, but I couldn't lie anymore, to me or you."

 _How ironic_ , she thought.

"Who is he? If you don't mind me asking…"

"I um…I can't say yet," she said.

Ron suddenly straightened up with a frown, staring at her with an odd expression.

"What did you mean when you said that it would have been too hard for the two of you," he slowly asked.

Hermione felt her face flush as it was obvious that Ron was starting to put two and two together. Maybe Ron deserved more credit than they gave him.

"Ron-"

"Why can't you tell me his name," he demanded, eyes hardening.

She swallowed.

"Is he a Slytherin," he hissed out.

"That's not-"

"Merlin! Are you kidding me? Bloody hell, Hermione! Have you completely lost all sense," he questioned.

"Ron, you don't understand. It's really complicated," she said.

He huffed, glaring at her.

"Do you trust him," he demanded.

Did Hermione trust Zabini? Not fully. She trusted him to keep up this scheme to save his own ass…as well as his mum's, she supposed. Still, she didn't know much about Zabini aside from his lineage, his mother's reputation, and the fact that he mostly kept to himself. He had never been one to taunt her or her friends, so she guessed that counted for something. However, it wasn't like he exactly stood up for them either. It was obvious that Blaise Zabini was a young man who was all about himself first and foremost. That could pose a problem.

"Yes," she lied.

Ron fumed, but kept his opinions to himself.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Oh, and you're going to be the one to tell Harry, not me," he said as he walked past her.

"Ron," she called, halting him.

She walked towards him.

"I really am sorry and thank you for being so…uncharacteristically understanding," she said.

He frowned.

"I like you, Hermione. I like you a lot and maybe this is what I get for waiting so long to realize that. I just want you to be happy…and _safe_ ," he emphasized with narrowed eyes before walking away.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay? You still seem so jumpy," Ginny said as she caught up with her after class.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't fully recovered yet," Hermione answered as shrunk away from the students in the crowded corridor.

Her skin was crawling…again.

"Do you need to go to the-"

"No, no, its fine, Ginny."

Ginny sighed in relief.

"Good. You know, when Dumbledore told us that you had gone home, we knew it had to be bad. You'd never miss class, let alone leave Hogwarts."

Hermione grimaced at the lie she had forced Draco to feed their Headmaster. She was lucky that Professor Dumbledore was so understanding, any other head of school would have reprimanded her for "leaving" like that without the proper permission. They would have been demanding an explanation. She didn't enjoy using her favorable status with the Headmaster to her advantage, but she'd had no other choice.

"It's just…I've had this type of flu before. It takes a while to recover from and I knew that my mum could best care for me. I wanted to be back in class as soon as possible," she explained.

Ginny chuckled.

"Typical Hermione. Practically on your death bed and school is still top priority," Ginny joked.

Hermione glanced up and immediately looked away as she made eye contact with a certain Slytherin. They had both agreed that this whole thing should have a slow start, lest people get suspicious. She was all for that and had told him so, stating that she would need time before she was ready to…publically participate in this. Hermione distractedly nodded as Ginny continued to talk. Apparently, she and Harry had had some sort of spat or another.

Zabini breezed past her, eyes connecting with hers as he did so. She was startled when his hand collided with hers, even more so when she felt a small piece of paper being forced into her fingers. She looked down in confusion as she and Ginny continued to walk, as if the exchange had never happened. She glanced over her shoulder only to make eye contact with Lucius Malfoy as he stood at the other end of the corridor, discussing something with Professor Snape. She immediately turned back around, eyes wide as her skin prickled. Had he seen that? She shoved the tiny slip of paper in her pocket, making note to discuss this with Zabini later.

* * *

Hermione was practically sick with worry and fear as she walked along the dark corridors. The castle was quiet, her footsteps echoing throughout the corridor as she shined her wand. She thought that her last time patrolling was bad? She scoffed. After the…the incident, she was beyond paranoid anytime she found herself alone. Of course, she had no reason to be, right? Malfoy had "put her in her place". He was done with her. There would be no reason as to why he would come after her again, lest he liked _filth_. She sneered and shook her head, forcing the memories back.

Either way, she vowed not to be caught off guard again. She heaved a sigh as she fingered the piece of paper in her pocket. Somehow Zabini had gotten a look at the patrolling schedule, she didn't even ask. He knew that she would be patrolling tonight and had instructed her to meet him up on the fifth floor. She climbed the stairs two at a time, thinking back to earlier. She was sure that Mr. Malfoy hadn't seen the exchange…right?

"I was beginning to think that you had bailed."

She almost jumped a foot in the air as his voice came from within the darkness. She shined her wand, the tip pointed right at his face.

"I think you are forgetting that this isn't just a meeting. I did have to do the rounds, you know."

She glanced around, about ready to jump out of her skin. She didn't know Zabini all that well and she wasn't too comfortable being alone in the dark with him. _He just needs your help, Hermione. It's okay…_ Hermione took a deep breath.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes," she answered.

"How did he take it," he asked.

Hermione was surprised at the slight concern she thought she heard in his voice. She shook her head, maybe it was just curiosity.

"Surprisingly well. However, I did hit a bit of a snag when he figured out that mystery boy was a Slytherin. He's demanding that I be the one to tell Harry," she answered.

Zabini nodded.

"It's better than what was expected. We need to figure out how we're going to go about this. We can't just jump right in," he said.

"We could start with…classwork," she suggested.

Zabini looked at her in exasperation.

"Classwork? Really, Granger?"

"I'm saying…you can publically ask for my notes or tutoring or something. People will take notice, but it's subtle enough to not raise questions immediately. After that we just gradually start spending more time together…maybe even be seen walking into the Great Hall together sometimes," she explained.

He nodded, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, yeah and when people ask we'll keep insisting that we're friends," he added.

Hermione frowned in confusion.

"How will that help? Won't that do the exact opposite," she questioned.

He chuckled.

"I'm sure that you are familiar with the Hogwarts gossip mill. Believe me, the more we keep denying it, the more people will talk," he said.

"Huh. That's actually kind of brilliant."

Zabini rolled his eyes. Hermione suddenly straightened.

"Hey…when you slipped me the note…our new teacher may have seen," she said.

Zabini's eyes widened.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I don't know. When I turned around he was staring at me. There's a possibility that he may have seen our little exchange-"

"Let's hope not! I need the Order's protection, Granger and with a Death Eater inside the school, I need it sooner rather than later."

" _I know_. Calm down…this will work," she reassured.

"It has to. I'm out of options," he said.

"What's going on here?"

They both turned around as a wand approached them. Hermione's eyes widened, heart stopping in her chest as she saw familiar blond hair, immediately assuming the worst. She sighed in relief and her shoulders relaxed as a much younger Malfoy came into view.

"I-"

"I was out. No need to call for backup, Draco, Hermione here already reprimanded me," Zabini said with a small smirk.

Hermione looked at him in question, realizing that he'd used her first name. She noticed that Draco noticed this as well as his eyes darted between the two, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll be on my way now. I promise to stay out of trouble," he said, patting her arm as he left the two of them in the darkness.

Hermione rolled her shoulders. She had tenses again as soon as Zabini had touched her. She looked up at Draco as he gazed at her in confusion. She had completely forgotten that he was patrolling tonight as well.

"Hermione…what was that about?"

"I found him wandering the halls. I suspect that he had a late night tryst planned. I suppose that I just ruined what would have been a very… _pleasant_ night for him," she lied with a shrug.

Draco nodded, discreetly raking his eyes over her.

"You're alright, though? He didn't do anything," he questioned.

She shook her head.

"No, no. I'm alright. We should get going, finish these rounds," she said as she walked past him, leaving him there to gaze at her with a frown.

* * *

 **Hermione and Blaise scheming it up.** **Bet you didn't see that coming. I apologize for the lack of Dramione interaction, guys. As always don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	7. 7

**I promise guys, 3:00 am is not my new uploading time, lol. This is the result of me being out of school with no summer job.**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

Hermione was walking down the stairs, on her way to the Great Hall when hurried footsteps could be heard from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and couldn't help but smile as Ginny came running down the steps towards her. Her smile slowly vanished, however, at the look on Ginny's face. Ginny walked towards her, arms outstretched and a look of confusion on her face.

"Hermione…what…?"

Hermione put the pieces together with a sigh.

"Oh."

"Are you alright," Ginny asked as she came to stand in front of her.

"I'm fine."

"Harry just told me. Look, I know that I haven't exactly been supportive of you and my brother for…reasons I'm sure you can understand. Please, tell me that this doesn't have anything to do with me. I never wanted you to feel like you had to choose…"

Hermione hesitantly reached for Ginny's hands, proud of herself when she was able to intertwine their fingers together.

"Ginny, you never made me feel like I had to choose, honest. It's just…it's just a really long story, one I will tell you about in due time," Hermione said.

"Ok, good. Now that we've finally got that cleared up…," Ginny began, a smile breaking out over face.

Hermione rolled her eyes, a reluctant smile of her own taking over. She knew exactly where this was headed. Ginny could be so predictable sometimes.

"Really, Ginny?"

"I am _so_ glad that you finally came to your senses! I love my brother, really I do, but you and I both know that you are way out of his league. Now, you're single and ready to mingle," Ginny said, shimmying her shoulders and swinging their joined hands.

"Yeah, because that's who I am," Hermione sarcastically replied.

"Am I being insensitive," Ginny questioned.

"No, you're being you," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Good. I was thinking…we start with Malfoy."

"What," Hermione practically shrieked.

Why would she say such a thing?

"Um…are you forgetting that he _kissed_ you? Clearly he sees something he likes," Ginny explained.

Hermione actually _had_ forgotten about that kiss. So much had happened between them since then that it felt like a lifetime ago. Hermione absentmindedly brought her fingers to her lips. She recalled how his lips had felt against hers, how kissing him was nothing at all like kissing Ron. She remembered the smell of him, a soothing and intoxicating scent that had made her forget that she'd had a boyfriend at the time. She suddenly shook her head, dropping her hand.

"Are _you_ forgetting the part where Ron and Harry are convinced that he's a Death Eater now?"

Hermione even recalled what Zabini had said, stating that they couldn't trust Draco and that he had already chosen his side. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Details. Besides, I'm not saying to marry the guy. I'm simply telling you to just have some harmless fun. No one deserves it more than you do, Hermione."

"For all we know, it could have been a dare or simple curiosity to see what filth tasted like," Hermione said.

"I seriously doubt that. That'd be a pretty lame dare," Ginny said, unconvinced.

"It doesn't matter. Malfoy and I are just…"

Hermione trailed off as she realized that she was about to say "just friends". She cleared her throat.

"We're just too different. We hate each other," Hermione lied.

"But this could be like one of those bodice ripping romance novels. It starts out all harmless and you guys hate each other's guts, but can't stay away. Eventually, the two of you fall in love and you bring him back from the dark side.

"And on that note…," Hermione trailed off as she began to once again walk to breakfast.

"Come on. How else am I supposed to live vicariously through you?"

Ginny pouted at Hermione as she fell into step beside her.

"Ginny, you have a boyfriend," Hermione said.

"That I do and I love him very much, but you're single now. You can be with _anyone_ , do _anything_ and then give me all of the dirty details," Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, you know that I'm not that kind of girl. Besides, I did care about Ron, you know. I still do. I need a minute to process the fact that we aren't together anymore," Hermione whispered.

The two of them paused again as Ginny stared at her.

"Okay, so I _was_ being insensitive."

Hermione chuckled.

"You were just being-"

"Don't say I was just being me. That's not an excuse. I should have kept in mind that you've liked Ron for years. I don't know what I was-"

"Shouldn't the two of you be at breakfast?"

Hermione felt her heart seize and her shoulders tense as a strong voice came from behind them. Hermione swallowed, the hairs on her arms standing on end as Ginny turned around.

"That's where we're headed, _Professor_. We just paused to have a chat, is all. Last time I checked, that wasn't against any school rules. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione reluctantly turned around, eyes focused on his shoes.

"Right," she quietly added.

"If anybody in this school would know the rules beginning to end, it would be her," Ginny said.

"Well, the two of you are just standing in the pathway like statues. Merlin forbid someone run into the two of you," he hissed in that haughty tone.

Hermione could feel his eyes boring into her, making her skin crawl. She resisted the urge to dig her fingernails into the palm of her hand.

"Well, if that person is too blind to see us, then they shouldn't be at Hogwarts to begin with," Ginny sneered.

Hermione looked at Ginny in warning. Even if this was Lucius Malfoy, he was still their professor, someone who had every right to demand respect from them.

"Ms. Granger? Do you share Ms. Weasley sentiments?"

Hermione squashed down the urge to shudder in fear as her name came from his lips. She and Ginny stared at one another for a painful amount of time while he stood there, waiting. Eventually, Hermione did take a deep breath before turning her head to face him. As her eyes connected with his, a confusing rush of fear and anger hit her like no other. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide forever, but she also wanted to curse him into oblivion. She exhaled and lifted her chin.

"I do, _Professor Malfoy_. If someone doesn't have sense enough to simply, oh, I don't know, _walk around us_ , then they should just stay in their dorm or office or whatever crevice they slithered out from."

She watched as his lip twitched, his shoulders tensing as he held his hands behind his back. He stared down his nose at her before giving a small 'humph' and brushing past her. She very nearly fainted as his arm brushed against her shoulder, the strong scent of his cologne wafting over her, bringing her back to that night. Instead, she simply stared ahead, blinking away the tears and letting out a loud breath as his footsteps faded away.

"Merlin, _what a creep_."

"Yeah," Hermione halfheartedly agreed, resisting the urge to spew all over the floor.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you," Ginny incredulously questioned.

"What," Hermione gasped out, staring at Ginny.

Ginny looked visibly shaken up as she stared at Hermione.

"He looked…he looked…," Ginny trailed off, shaking her head.

The other girl kept waving her hands around, clearly disgusted by what she had witnessed.

"Call me crazy, but I swear on Godric's grave, he looked like…like he was going to _pounce_ on you, right here on this very floor and he didn't seem all too concerned about whether I was here or not."

"I'm sure you're just imagining things, Ginny," Hermione breathed out.

The stairs in front of her tripled and Hermione blinked.

"No, I don't think I am. Gosh, isn't he like…twice our age? And _married_? Of course, plenty of the girls here don't seem to care about that. Brainless bimbos, the lot of them. Never in my wildest imagination did I think I'd be saying this, but compared to his father, Malfoy junior isn't half bad."

Hermione pressed her hand to her stomach as everything began to spin and still on repeat.

"Please, promise me that you will do everything in your power to not be alone with him," Ginny said.

"You don't…you don't have to tell me twice," Hermione forced out.

"Good. Hey, speaking of… You never did tell me how detention went? What did he make you do," Ginny asked.

 _"No! Stop, please! **Please!** "_

"He just…he just made me unpack his room and stuff," Hermione quietly said.

Was it just her or were her words slurring together?

"That lazy, prejudice bastard! That is _not_ a proper task for detention and he knows it."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Come on, we're going straight to Dumbledore," Ginny said.

Hermione's eyes widened at this. She snatched her arm away

"No!"

Ginny stared at Hermione with wide uncertain eyes.

"Hermione…it's okay. Dumbledore will put him in his place. He can't treat you like this just because of your parentage. We're not going to just sit back and take it-"

"I said _no_!"

Hermione's breath came out choppy, her head feeling weirdly spacy. Ginny stared at Hermione with caution, hands outstretched towards her.

"Hermione? That's all that happened, right? He didn't hurt you or say anything," Ginny quietly asked.

"No, no. I just…I just cleaned. That's all," Hermione breathed.

Ginny's eyes doubled, her hair taking on different colors. Hermione blinked several times, throat incredibly dry.

"Are you sure-"

"I said that's all! _That's all that happened._ Just stop talking about it!"

Hermione tightly shut her eyes, her hand pressed against her head as she leaned over.

"Hermione?"

"I'm fine. I'm-"

She cut herself off as she tried to take a step away from Ginny, stumbling back instead.

"Hermione!"

Hermione clutched Ginny's shirt in her hands as the other girl gripped her arm.

"I'm okay."

She went to stand, but only succeeded in stumbling forward.

"Hermione! Hermione, what's wrong," Ginny frantically demanded.

"Granger?"

Hermione could faintly hear footsteps from beside them.

"I don't know what happened! She was fine and then and then she…"

Her knees gave out from beneath her and she felt herself falling, eyes closing.

"Hermione!"

* * *

"Explain to me again why you're here?"

"Harry, don't be rude!"

"Forgive me, but I'm just trying to understand what purpose he serves. Last time I checked-"

Hermione groaned, the voices going straight through her eardrums and into her brain. She winced, shifting on the bed. Was it a bed?

"Look! She's waking up…"

She let out a relaxing sigh.

"Hermione?"

She forced her eyes open, immediately closing them at the harsh lights. She took a few deep breaths, head pounding before forcing her eyes open again. She was met with the sight of Harry, Ron, and Ginny all standing beside the right of her bed in that order. Ginny appeared to be worried as she stared at Hermione, Ron looked relieved at the sight of her consciousness, and Harry wore a frown with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glancing over towards her left every now and again.

"Thank Merlin," Ginny breathed.

Hermione blinked, glancing around to notice that she was in the infirmary.

"What happened?"

She could barely hear her own voice.

"You fainted. I brought you to the infirmary," Ginny said.

Hermione remembered now, remembered what had happened that had probably resulted in her fainting. She also remembered a familiar voice. A voice that probably belonged to the one who had really carried her to the infirmary, but the look on Ginny's face told Hermione that the boys didn't know about this. Hermione swallowed.

"Thank you. I don't know what happened," she lied.

"Madam Pomfrey said something about post-traumatic stress. What, all of our daring adventures finally catching up to you," Ron joked.

His laughter was cut off by Harry elbowing him in the side, once again throwing a venomous glance to the left side of her bed. All three of them fell quiet as Hermione began to turn her head.

"Uh…you have a visitor," Harry awkwardly said just as her eyes landed on Blaise Zabini beside her bed.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he threw her a small, tight lipped smile. He stood beside of her bed in all of his glory, hands crossed in front of him, staring down at her with dark, intense eyes. This wasn't something that the two of them had discussed yet. However, she would never have guessed that she'd be in the infirmary anytime soon, so there would have been no need to have said discussion.

"Zabini…"

He nodded.

"I saw… _Ginny_ carrying you up here," he began, giving her an intense look.

Hermione glanced at Ginny to see that she wore a worried expression that probably equaled the one on Hermione's face.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I offered to help…her, but she assured me that she had it under control. Nonetheless, I decided to stop in and see how you were doing," he said.

"Well, thank you. That's very kind and… _surprising_ of you. I'm almost positive that we've hardly ever spoken a word to each other," Hermine replied.

"Yes, well, with everything that is going on, I've begun to see things more clearly. Besides, who will keep the academic hierarchy in check if you're dead," he joked.

Hermione lightly chuckled.

"Right. Well, I'll be sure to make a speedy recovery so that I can put all of you in your place," she said.

"I look forward to it. See you around, Granger."

With another nod, he walked past her bed, his footsteps echoing into the corridor as he left. She reluctantly looked up into three pairs of eyes; one skeptical, one curious, and the other almost giddy.

"You want to fill the rest of us in," Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"Honestly, I have no idea what that was about. Like I told him, he and I have hardly ever talked. As a matter of fact, I'm sure that's the first time we've ever spoken," she lied.

"Well, he seemed pretty keen on you. _'I look forward to it'_ ," Harry spat, mocking the Slytherin.

"Harry, he was just being polite," Ginny said, trying to placate him.

Harry scoffed.

"The two of them have _never_ spoken and he suddenly comes to see about her? I don't buy it."

"Harry, it really isn't that big of a deal. Odds are, I'm probably never going to talk to him again. Just let it go," Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate. He probably felt obligated or something since he witnessed her practically being dragged here," Ron agreed.

"No! He's a sleazy Slytherin, just like the rest. I don't trust him," he snapped, stomping out of the infirmary.

"I'll talk to him. Please, get better, Hermione and…we'll talk later?"

Hermione caught onto the implications in Ginny's question and nodded. Ginny sent her a small smile before following after Harry. Ron heaved a rather long sigh and with one look on his face, Hermione knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No, Ronald."

"Are you sure? Because he looked pretty darn smitten with you, if you ask me. I'm not here to judge, I told you that I support you and I'm trusting your judgement. If it's him, it's okay, I mean he is one of the _better_ ones. It's just…you're not going to be able to lie to Harry for long," he said.

Hermione sighed.

"Thank you, Ron. I really mean that. I'm…glad that you're being so understanding about all of this."

He nodded.

"Take care of yourself, Hermione. I want to see you back in class soon, okay?"

"Promise," she said with a nod.

She sank back into her pillows as he walked out, her eyes drifting shut.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the feeling of firm, manly fingers smoothing her hair back away from her forehead. It was a soothing feeling and in her semi-conscious state, she let out a small hum of pleasure. The fingers trailed down her face, along her cheek and to her collar bone. She felt herself frowning as the bed dipped, signaling that someone had sat down beside of her. A haunting chuckle forced her eyes wide open.

She gasped in fear and sat up, beginning to hurriedly scoot away at the sight of Lucius Malfoy sitting beside her. She inhaled as his hand wrapped around her forearm, yanking her to him. She opened her mouth to scream, but he anticipated this, his large hand immediately covering her lips. She swallowed as he leaned in.

"Even though Madam Pomfrey isn't here at the moment, I would still advise you against doing that," he sneered.

Hermione looked around in fright to realize that he was correct. There was no sign of Madam Pomfrey and she didn't recall seeing any other patients when her friends had visited her earlier. Her heart was about ready to jump out of her chest as she glared at him.

"What is it about you? Hmm? What makes you so damn special?"

Hermione trembled as his other hand came up to brush a strand of hair away from her face. She wasn't even ashamed of the tears that freely flowed down her cheeks and met their journeys end at his hand that was still covering her mouth. Before she had time to process what was happening, she found herself on her back, his hand still over her mouth and the other pressed into her stomach as he sat beside her.

"Do you want to know something, something I have decided?"

She stared up at him, cursing him with all of her might as she answered his question within her mind. _No, I don't_ , she thought, because she was sure that whatever he was about to say was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"You are going to be my spoils of this war. When our Dark Lord claims victory over this infested monstrosity called the Wizarding World, I will have you again and again. I will take pleasure in knowing that Draco will hear your screams night after night and there isn't a damn thing that the two of you can do about it."

Hermione inhaled as he lifted his hand and had just gone to sit up when she felt her pillow being pressed into her face. She thrashed and scratched against the other hand that held her down while she screamed into the fabric of the pillow. Her legs jerked, feet kicking as she fought for air. She reached out, nails digging into his neck as her heart rate began to slow.

Hermione. _Hermione._

"Hermione."

Her eyes sprang open and she sat up, staring ahead as she fought for breath.

"Hermione?"

She panted, her eyes darting around before landing on the figure beside her. Brown and silver clashed as they stared at one another.

"It was just a dream," he soothingly said.

Hermione stared at him in confusion before his words sank in. She reached up to her face, realizing that he was right. _It had felt so real_.

"Just a dream…"

He nodded.

"Yes, just a dream," he reassured.

She blinked the tears away, looking down as she realized that her hand was tightly wrapped around his own. She let go.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's fine. Do you want to talk about it," he asked her.

She frantically shook her head.

"No…"

"Alright. I brought you these…"

She looked up as he set a vase full of lilies on the bedside table. She stared at them for a while before resting her eyes on him. She finally took in his appearance. The moonlight coming in from the windows was enough for her to see his unkempt hair, as if he had literally rolled out of bed in the middle of the night to make sure no one had seen him come in here. The bottoms of his eyes were lined with dark circles, only drawing more attention to his bright irises. He was wearing long, silk pajama bottoms with a plain dark green tee shirt that clung to his chest and arms.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that. You've done enough…," she trailed off.

He looked away towards the door, his back fully facing her now.

"It was nothing. Really, don't mention it," he said.

"You didn't have to bring me here. Ginny was more than capable. I don't want you to feel obligated or anything," Hermione quietly replied.

"I know I'm not obligated. I wanted to, Hermione, just accept that. Besides, I saw…I saw the whole thing…"

Hermione didn't reply to this. She didn't know how…

"There's something that I need to confess to you," he began.

Hermione stared at the back of his broad shoulders as he sighed.

"When I helped you…took care of you, my reasons for doing so weren't entirely pure," he said.

Hermione swallowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought…I thought that it could outweigh some of the bad that I've done, some of the bad that I'm still doing…"

Hermione felt her shoulders tense, wondering if Ron and Harry had been right.

"I realize now that it isn't enough, which is why I'm vowing to you here and now that I _will_ protect you from my father. No matter how I may have treated you in the past and no matter how we may feel about each other, you don't deserve this. You've done nothing to deserve being on the receiving end of his wrath or fixation or whatever. I'll stop this even if it's the last thing I do because I refuse to leave this world as just another one of _his_ lackeys. I just want there to be some good to the Malfoy name. I don't care if it's not public, even if you're the only one who knows…that's enough for me."

Hermione stared at the back of his head in awe. She reached out towards him before thinking better of it and pulling her arm back.

"But Draco…that does make your intentions pure. You're trying to be a better person. You're trying to break away from the life that has been laid out in front of you since birth. I can help you. Whatever they've got you doing that you feel you can't get out of-"

Draco pushed away from the bed and away from her. Hermione sighed, leaning back against the pillows as she watched him shut down.

"We're not talking about me, we're talking about you. We're talking about me helping you," he said as he turned around, looking down at his wand within his hand.

Hermione frowned in confusion as he swallowed.

"I saw the whole thing today. I saw how he looked at you, how he talked to you. I could practically hear what he was thinking and I saw how scared you were. It was so unlike you and I realized that I don't like the affect that he has on you. I can take it away," he murmured, looking up at her.

"What," she breathed.

He knelt down beside her bed, determination swimming within his eyes.

"I've never been very good at it, but I've been practicing all week. Your fear, your nervousness, that entire night. I can make it all go away," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened as she caught onto what he was saying. She looked down at his wand, mind going a mile a minute.

"Your life can go back to how it was before. You won't have to be scared, you can enjoy being around your friends again. Hell, you and the weasel can get back together and live happily ever after. It's what you want, isn't it?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth. That _was_ what she wanted…wasn't it? She frowned, gazing into his eyes as he stared at her.

"Just say the word, Hermione, and everything can go back to normal."

* * *

 **Decisions, decisions... Don't forget to review!**


	8. 8

**Hi, hello. It's an update**

 **Uh, I'm very conflicted about whether or not this is going to be a Dark!Draco story, simply because compared to M &M, he wouldn't be all that dark actually. I don't know, we'll see..**

 **Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

 _Hermione's eyes widened as she caught onto what he was saying. She looked down at his wand, mind going a mile a minute._

 _"Your life can go back to how it was before. You won't have to be scared, you can enjoy being around your friends again. Hell, you and the weasel can get back together and live happily ever after. It's what you want, isn't it?"_

 _Hermione opened and closed her mouth. That was what she wanted…wasn't it? She frowned, gazing into his eyes as he stared at her._

 _"Just say the word, Hermione, and everything can go back to normal."_

* * *

"That is what I want," she murmured.

"I know it is. Everything can be exactly like it was-"

"Is that what _you_ want?"

She suddenly looked up at him in question. Her sudden question had thrown him off and he paused, staring at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Is that what you want? Do you want us to go back to hating each other? Do you want to be free of this complication-?"

"This isn't a complication," he snapped.

"Yes it is! That's what this is about, isn't it? We're sort of friends, Draco," she said matter-of-factly.

He stood, nostrils flaring as he glared down at her.

"We are _not_ friends. I'm just doing the right thing," he protested.

"You _did_ the right thing. When you found me in that corridor that night and made sure that I was taken care of, _that_ was the right thing to do. Now, you're just going above and beyond. Admit it…"

"You really are an insufferable know-it-all," he hissed.

"And you are a _stubborn ass_ ," she shot back.

They were frozen in those positions for a few seconds, he glaring down at her and her glaring up at him. Was he really so frightened by the thought of the two of them being friends? Hell, if she could accept it then so could he. There were way worse things in the world than the two of them actually getting along. She heaved a tired sigh before eventually looking away.

"I appreciate the offer, Draco, but…I'm going to have to decline," she said.

"Fine."

She reached out and grabbed his arm just as he turned to leave. She looked up at him.

"I'm declining because…I don't want to forget how kind you were."

He clenched his jaw, looking away. She shook her head.

"I don't want to go back to viewing this world in nothing but black and white. I don't want to be like my friends. There's so much grey area, everything isn't always what it seems and you've shown me that. That's not something that I want to forget," she said.

She saw him swallow, shoulders heaving.

"You're a good person, Draco," she whispered.

She gasped in shock as he snatched his arm from out of her grip. He turned to gaze at her, eyes much brighter and much more commanding than before. She looked away at the intensity in them. _Their eyes are too much alike…_

"I think that you're confused, so allow me to clear some things up for you," he whispered, sitting down beside her.

Hermione stood her ground as he brought his wand up to graze her cheek. She swallowed, the powerful piece of wood trailing down her skin as she stared ahead.

"I'm _not_ a good person, Hermione. You have no idea what I'm capable of," he murmured.

"You don't scare me…"

She looked at him just as he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I've done things that would shock you."

"That doesn't matter-"

"Well, it should. I've killed, I've tortured and I'm not going to lie, part of me… _reveled_ in it. Now, I've made you a promise, one I _will_ keep, but that doesn't mean that we need to be friends. We are _never_ going to be friends. You are Hermione Granger and I am Draco Malfoy, nothing has changed."

Hermione could remember screaming those same words at him weeks ago. She had been in denial, protesting that everything was the same, but nothing would ever be the same. _No, Draco, everything has changed._ He roughly pushed off of the bed, it jerking at the force.

"So get this through your head right now. This isn't some fairytale, so you need to stop looking at me like someone that needs to be saved. My future is set."

Hermione closed her eyes as his footsteps echoed into the corridor, the sound of them fading as she brought her hands up to her face. Had Draco really meant all of those things he had said or was he simply trying to scare her? She couldn't tell and it was killing her! He was so hard to read now. If all of it was true, then did he basically just confess that he is a Death Eater? Were Harry and Ron right? If so, then that meant he was dangerous.

Zabini did say that Draco had already chosen his side, hinting at it being irreversible. The only irreversible thing Draco could have done was getting that damned skull tattooed onto his arm. Draco wasn't a bad person, she refused to believe otherwise. She had seen something tonight, something that gave her a determination like no other. She saw hope that this life might not be what Draco wants.

She laid back down, staring up at the ceiling with a newfound motivation. Draco had vowed to protect her from his father. He had vowed to save her and she was determined to return the favor.

* * *

"Well, Lavender and Parvati got into a huge spat at dinner last night, over some boy, I think. What else is new," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione chuckled.

"Uh…I think that about sums it up. I mean, you've only been out for two days, so not much else has happened-oh! I almost forgot. _Zabini_ asked about you," Ginny said, eyes bright and inquiring.

Hermione swallowed, frowning in confusion.

"He did?"

"Yeah. Hermione what is going on with you two?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I told you before, nothing. I'm not sure what all of this is about. We hardly acknowledge each other," Hermione lied.

She found that it was much easier to just let the lies flow now. Of course, she was a bit irked that Zabini wasn't discussing any of this with her. She didn't appreciate being blindsided.

"Well, he clearly wants to fix that. Blaise freaking Zabini, pureblood extraordinaire who looks down his nose at just about everyone, is completely smitten with you. How _do_ you do it," Ginny asked, shaking her head.

"Ginny…please…"

"I mean, you've got Malfoy all twisted up into knots, not sure what to do with you and you've got Zabini trailing after you like a dog in heat or something. You must teach me your ways," Ginny said with a sigh.

Hermione shook her head, face heating up.

"What did he say, Ginny?"

"Oh? So, you _are_ interested," Ginny sang.

"Well, of course I'm curious," Hermione huffed.

"Fine, but first, let me tell you that he's got some balls!"

"What," Hermione shrieked with a laugh.

Ginny shifted on the end of the bed, leaning closer towards Hermione.

"I promise that I am not lying when I say that he walked right up to our table yesterday morning, not a fault in step. He completely interrupted my conversation with Ron, Harry, and Dean to ask _me_ about _you_. He wanted to know how you were doing and if you were feeling any better. He didn't even acknowledge the looks he was getting. Dean looked like he'd seen a ghost and Harry…well…," she trailed off, shaking her head.

"You talked to him, right?"

Ginny sighed.

"I tried. He just kept going on about Slytherins and how untrustworthy they are. I think this whole thing with Malfoy is really getting to him and it doesn't help that Daddy Death Eater is here too, watching our every move."

Hermione bit her lip, nodding in agreement.

"Anyways, enough about him. I'm much more interested in the fact that you and Zabini are going to be this school's new power couple. Now Harry and I can finally step down," Ginny joked.

"Ha ha. I'm sure that it's nothing, Ginny. You're reading way too much into this," Hermione said.

"I disagree, but fine, have it your way," Ginny responded, throwing her hands up.

"What if…what if we were together," Hermione suddenly asked.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Is this your way of confessing that you are…?"

Heroine shook her head.

"No, no, just…hypothetically speaking…"

Ginny exhaled, tilting her head.

"In all seriousness?"

Hermione nodded.

"I think it'd be…sweet. Any guy that dates you has a high risk of falling in love with you, I'd say. Everyone knows that the Zabini's are still on the fence, maybe you'd be exactly what he needs to just…tip the scale," Ginny said with a shrug.

"…and Malfoy?"

Hermione looked up at Ginny from beneath her lashes, gauging her reaction. Ginny frowned in confusion.

"Malfoy? As in you and _him_ being a serious couple?"

"…yeah."

Hermione wasn't keen on Ginny's incredulous tone.

"Why," Ginny asked with a laugh.

Honestly, Hermione didn't know why she was asking. Maybe it had something to do with their conversation the other night or maybe she really just wanted to pick Ginny's brain. Hermione was going with the former.

"Just curious, I guess," Hermione answered.

This time Ginny sighed and Hermione wasn't sure that she liked the look on her face. She didn't know why though.

"You and Malfoy…as a serious couple…," Ginny began.

Ginny shook her head.

"It'd never work."

Hermione swallowed, trying to figure out why Ginny's answer bothered her so much.

"Why do you say that," she asked, trying to conceal how offended she was.

"Look, I know that I make jokes and I'm trying to convince you to have a sordid affair with him and all that jazz, but the two of you as a _serious_ couple? Really? Let's say, for argument's sake, that Harry and Ron _are_ wrong. Let's say that he hasn't taken the mark yet, in turn, sealing his fate. It's only a matter of time before he does," Ginny explained.

"I think that's a very narrow minded way of thinking, Ginny," Hermione defended.

"No, it's a realistic way of thinking. Look at who he is! He isn't a part of some third rate pureblood family at the bottom of the aristocracy. _He's a Malfoy_. To refuse that, he would be turning his back on his entire family and everything that they stand for. Sorry, but I doubt that any girl is going to change that, even if that girl is the almighty Hermione Granger," she said with a shrug.

Hermione could tell that Ginny was half joking as she finished and she tried her best to reign in her sudden annoyance. Why did she care anyway? It was just a hypothetical question about a hypothetical situation that would never happen. She shook her head with a small forced laugh.

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

"Stick with Zabini, he's husband material," Ginny joked.

* * *

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

Hermione spun around, books clutched to her chest as she came face to face with Harry. The small smile on her face immediately disappeared at the look on his. She had just returned to classes and, surprisingly, she'd had a relatively good day. She'd had no encounter with _him_ and Ginny and Ron had managed to keep her mind off of other things. _Like his son_ , she thought.

She had done her best to not think about the disturbing conversation that she'd had with Draco the other night. His words had lingered in her mind and she found herself seriously considering the possibility that Harry was right about him. She wished that it wasn't so, but she couldn't ignore the feeling that she had. She mentally shook those thoughts from her head, instead focusing on the person in front of her.

She had hardly had a glimpse of Harry all day and she had initially thought nothing of it. However, by the look on his face at the moment, Hermione guessed that their lack of interaction was no accident. It seemed that Harry had been avoiding her. He walked towards her before gently grabbing her arm to which Hermione immediately jerked away.

"Sorry," Hermione said in response to the odd look that he threw her.

He sighed, shaking his head, before gesturing towards a secluded corridor. She turned the corner, escaping the busy corridor filled with prying eyes and gossiping students. Once she felt it was safe enough, she stopped and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong," she asked.

Harry folded his arms over his chest. His eyebrows were furrowed in what appeared to be irritation and he had an odd look on his face.

"You know what this is about, Hermione."

Hermione frowned and reared back, a bit miffed at his tone of voice. She stared at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she blinked with realization. Her mouth parted in shock.

"You're joking. Please, do not tell me that this is about Zabini," she said.

Harry stepped towards her.

"Do not tell _me_ that you don't find it the least bit strange that he's all of a sudden… _interested_ in you," Harry stated.

Hermione took a step back, uncomfortable with his close proximity, and sighed. She hated lying, she hated secrets. No good ever came out of the two, she knew that more than anyone, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

"Interested? Harry, he was concerned about my health. You're making it sound like he asked me out on a date or something. He was just being polite-"

"He's a Slytherin. When are they ever polite just for the sake of being polite?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Harry, you can't honestly believe that they're all Death Eaters in training," she protested.

"No, I don't believe that they are all Death Eaters in training. A good majority, though? Yes. Besides, it's Zabini. Everyone may think that he's one of the good ones, but that's only because he usually keeps to himself. I'd bet that he's just as bad as Malfoy," Harry spat.

Hermione clenched her jaw, fighting to hold her tongue at that last comment. She suddenly shook her head.

"I don't have time for this," she said, walking past him.

She let out a gasp as his hand wrapped around her upper arm. She was roughly jerked back to come face to face with him. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him in shock.

"Let me go," she snapped.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're not even hearing me out, you're completely dismissing what I'm saying," he whispered, more to himself than to her.

She twisted in his grip, her skin crawling and itching like no tomorrow. She didn't like the feel of his hand on her, not one bit.

"That's because you're being unreasonable. What legitimate reasons do you have for disliking him so? He's done nothing to warrant this type of attitude from you," she protested, tugging on her arm.

"Hermione, you're smarter than this. You aren't some gullible trollop who will believe anything that comes out of a pretty face," Harry hissed.

"Just leave it alone, Harry," she said.

"No, this isn't like you. What the hell is going on," he demanded.

"Let go of me, _now_ ," she spat.

"Not until you tell me-"

"Taking after your sidekick now, I see."

Harry suddenly let her go as he turned around, causing Hermione to stumble back and clutch her arm. She threw a venomous look at the back of his head before peaking around his shoulder.

"This doesn't concern you, Malfoy," Harry firmly stated.

"That's where you're wrong, Potter. What kind of student would I be if I simply went on about my business after witnessing what I just witnessed? What if Granger wound up in the infirmary or something? How would that make me feel, to know that I could have done something to help her?"

"You're full of rubbish," Harry spat.

"I'm involved now. I don't like it…but I feel that I have a certain duty to uphold now," Draco mocked, shrugging.

Harry rolled his eyes before reaching for her.

"Let's go, Hermione."

"I'm fine, thanks," she said.

Harry looked over his shoulder at her in question, but she looked away, avoiding his eyes. She heard him huff.

"Fine."

She took a step to the side as he walked past her and didn't look up again until she could no longer hear his footsteps. Draco wasn't even looking at her, instead staring in the direction that Harry had went, jaw clenched.

"Thanks," she finally said.

He narrowed his eyes before sliding them to her.

"What was that about?"

"…Zabini," Hermione honestly answered.

Draco nodded before looking back down the corridor.

"Isn't he still with the she weasel," Draco suddenly asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he's still with _Ginny_ ," Hermione answered, unsure as to why he asked.

Draco glanced at her before looking back down the corridor, a slow knowing smirk making its way onto his lips.

"Right," Draco said, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Any particular reason as to why you asked?"

Draco slowly shook his head.

"None at all," he said, but his tone of voice indicated the exact opposite.

She frowned at him, but before she could question him he had turned around, deserting her in the corridor.

* * *

"Mind if I walk with you?"

Hermione had just walked out of the portrait and looked up from stuffing books into her bag to come face to face with a familiar handsome one. He sent her a strained, yet charming, smile and Hermione found herself momentarily dazzled…and confused. She blinked, shaking her head at her momentary amnesia. She had almost forgotten.

"Um…you don't think it's a bit soon," she found herself asking.

Zabini shoved his hands into his pockets with a shrug.

"I'm just walking you to breakfast. We can talk about homework if that makes you feel any better," he said.

Hermione clutched her bag to her shoulder and gestured before her with her other hand.

"That's up to you. Lead the way," she said.

"Potter's not too fond of me," Zabini said as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Uh…"

"Am I wrong?"

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears with a small sigh.

"No, you're not. Although, in his defense, he's not exactly fond of any Slytherin, right now. I'm sure that you can understand why," Hermione replied, looking at him.

Zabini solemnly nodded.

"Yeah…yeah, I can definitely understand. We're…we're not _all_ like that, you know," he said.

"I know."

Zabini chuckled and Hermione blushed as she guessed where his thoughts were headed.

"Yeah, of course _you_ know. How did that even happen, anyway?"

Hermione grimaced.

"Zabini, it's…it's not what you think. I know that people say that all the time and it really _is_ what people think, but this is not one of those situations. Draco and I…"

"Draco…?"

Zabini smirked, raising an eyebrow before turning away.

"You sure that it isn't what I think?"

"Positive. It's an extremely complicated situation, but he and I aren't like that at all. I understand your curiosity considering the fact that I'm not exactly giving you much here, but…," she trailed off.

"It's none of my business. Noted," he said.

Hermione did her best to ignore the curious eyes as they both stepped into the hall. Suddenly uncomfortable, she turned to tell him goodbye when he beat her to it.

"See you around, Granger," he said, walking past her, towards the Slytherin table.

Hermione bit her lip, squaring her shoulders and preparing herself for breakfast with Ron and Harry. She glanced up towards the High table and immediately regretted it. Her blood ran cold as brown met silver and she glanced away, ignoring the way his eyes had narrowed. She didn't miss the quick sweep that his eyes had done between her and Zabini.

As Hermione approached her friends, she grimaced once her eyes met Harry's. Ron had his head down, picking at his food and Hermione could only imagine what Harry had said just before she walked over. Before anyone could utter a word however, Ginny had stood, grabbing her plate and Hermione's hand.

"We're going to sit at the end of the table," Ginny said.

"Ginny-."

Hermione didn't hear the rest of Harry's protest because Ginny had dragged her away. Hermione rolled her eyes with a frown as eyes and whispers followed their movements.

"Bold. I like it," Ginny said as they sat down.

"We were just talking. That's all. I wish that Harry could understand that," Hermione said.

Ginny suddenly scowled, glancing in his direction with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I wish that Harry could understand a lot of things…like girls, for one," Ginny said.

Hermione perked up, sensing trouble.

"What's going on?"

Ginny sighed.

"We've been fighting a lot, lately, you know that…," she began.

"Yeah, you mentioned it. What about?"

Ginny threw up her hands in exasperation with a humorless chuckle.

"I don't know. That's the thing, Hermione. I honestly have no idea… It seems like everything I do or say just seems to rub him the wrong way. He's not happy with me," Ginny suddenly said.

"What? No, Ginny..."

"Yes. Talking about this out loud makes this so clear to me, now. He isn't happy."

"You know that things are tense, right now. There are things going on that…," Hermione trailed off.

Ginny had pushed her plate aside and rested her arms on the table, looking Hermione dead in the eye.

"Hermione, this is not about Voldemort. This is about us. Something is eating at him and…and I've been patient. You know? I've been really trying, Hermione. I don't want to push because I'm afraid that I'll just push him away, but…I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Then talk to him about it. Talk to him like you're talking to me now and tell him all of this. Whatever is wrong with him, it isn't fair that he's taking it out on you," Hermione said.

Ginny solemnly nodded.

"You're right."

A sudden commotion at the Slytherin table pulled them out of their conversation. Ginny turned around and Hermione looked up just in time to see Draco shove Zabini onto the table, scattering food and dishes everywhere. Her eyes widened and she found herself standing as Draco leaned back, fist raised before he seemed to come to his senses.

He suddenly let go, dropping Zabini and backing up, troubled eyes sweeping across the packed hall. His eyes caught hers and he swallowed. She tilted her head and he looked away, taking a few more steps back before turning around and briskly walking out of the hall. Hermione stared after him, worried and confused all at once.

She hesitantly sat back down once Zabini straightened up, signaling that he was okay.

"Bloody hell. What do you think that was about," Ginny wondered.

Hermione had a feeling, but she hoped that she was wrong. She didn't tell Ginny any of this though, instead she simply said:

"I don't know."

* * *

Hermione stared at the page, but the words had blurred together a long time ago. Her eyes kept going out of focus, her mind somewhere else entirely. At this rate, she was never going to get any studying done. It was with this thought that she simply closed the book with a sigh. She couldn't focus one bit and there was only one person to blame.

 _Speak of the devil_ , she thought as she looked up. She glanced around, thankful that she had chosen a secluded area in the library to study. He stopped in front of her table, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You and Zabini…"

"We were just talking," she said.

Hermione had already accepted the fact that she was going to be saying this a lot. That didn't mean that she liked it, though.

"I think the two of you were talking the other night too," he said.

She looked away as he brought up her and Zabini's meeting from the other night.

"I told you, I caught him out, skulking around for a late night shag, no doubt."

He scowled, showing some semblance of emotion since the conversation started.

"Yeah, that's what you said. I also know that he visited you in the infirmary too."

"What's your problem, Draco?"

Draco said nothing for a while, simply staring at her before narrowing his eyes.

"Blaise and his mum are neutral…"

Hermione stared at him before suddenly looking down, grabbing her bag. He wasn't right behind her in marks for nothing.

"I didn't know that," she eventually said.

"Hmm. Didn't you…?"

"No, I didn't," she said, straightening up.

"Well, they are. His mum doesn't seem like the type to be changing her mind about that anytime soon, either."

Hermione gazed back at him.

"Of course, that could change…depending on some things," he said, not breaking eye contact, jaw clenched.

"Really…like what," she asked, standing up.

Draco stared at her before scoffing, closing his eyes and letting out a humorless chuckle.

"You idiot," he whispered, lowering his head.

Hermione bristled. Draco harshly exhaled, his eyes connecting with hers again.

"Hermione…do not let Blaise drag you into something that will get you killed," he said.

"I can make my own decisions. Besides, you're jumping to conclusions. I've just been helping him with some homework," she said, walking past him.

Draco reached out, gently grabbing her bag strap and pulling her closer. Hermione gulped a he gazed down at her, his eyes bright and intense.

"He may not be considered one of the bad ones…but Blaise is still a selfish prick. Blaise looks out for Blaise."

Hermione said nothing.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he said, letting her go.

She broke eye contact, awkwardly looking away before racing down the aisle and out of the library.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't even begin to apologize for just leaving this story out to dry for so long. I've stated before that I struggle with this story so much, and I refuse to just abandon it because I have such high hopes and dreams for it. It's probably the fluffiest story that I have, and that clearly says a lot, so I'm very determined to see it through. Please, forgive me guys.**

* * *

 _"Hermione…do not let Blaise drag you into something that will get you killed," he said._

 _"I can make my own decisions. Besides, you're jumping to conclusions. I've just been helping him with some homework," she said, walking past him._

 _Draco reached out, gently grabbing her bag strap and pulling her closer. Hermione gulped a he gazed down at her, his eyes bright and intense._

 _"He may not be considered one of the bad ones…but Blaise is still a selfish prick. Blaise looks out for Blaise."_

 _Hermione said nothing._

 _"I hope you know what you're doing," he said, letting her go._

 _She broke eye contact, awkwardly looking away before racing down the aisle and out of the library._

* * *

A few days later, Hermione left Slughorn's office in a daze. With everything that had happened, she had completely forgotten about the Slug Club and her possible inclusion. As it turned out, Professor Slughorn _did_ indeed have every intention of inviting her to the first dinner, but she had been 'ill'. However, she figured that she was too much of a good investment to pass up, and he'd made it his mission to make sure she was aware of the Christmas party that was a little over two months away. For the first time in what seemed like a while, she was somewhat… _happy_.

It was even noticeable to her friends as they trekked through the streets of Hogsmeade not even an hour later. Ginny and Harry were only about half a meter ahead of she and Ron. Hermione noted that a week ago, this would have been considered a double date. However, despite the fact that she and Ron were no longer together, she did not find it awkward at all.

"You look good," Ron told her.

She looked up in mild surprise before a small smile graced her lips.

"Uh…thanks," she said, mentally wondering if she unintentionally did something different with her hair.

"I mean…you look really well rested. I've been thinking for a while how tired you've looked lately, and you just look… _brighter_ today or something. I don't know…," Ron trailed off with a shrug.

Hermione found herself letting out a soft chuckle, one laced with a hint of sadness that Ron didn't detect.

"Thanks. Actually, Professor Slughorn just told me about the Slug Club Christmas party. I was supposed to be invited to the first dinner, but I was…y'know, sick," she lamely finished.

Ron beamed, eyes brightening as he congratulated her.

"Harry was invited, you know. He and Ginny both, actually. I was kind of shocked when they told me that bloke Zabini was at the dinner too."

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise. Neither of them had mentioned anything about that to her. They had arrived at Honeydukes before Hermione could respond, and by the look in Ron's eyes, this conversation was being quickly forgotten. Harry found himself by her side a few minutes later, eyes apologetic.

"I'm sorry."

She jumped, startled by his sudden presence and close proximity. She involuntarily took two steps back, something that did not go unnoticed by Harry. Luckily, she was sure he'd written it off to their last interaction. The interaction that sparked the apology coming from his lips.

"I shouldn't have acted like that, it was out of line. I don't want you to be… _wary_ of me, Mione…"

She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm just so…scared, you know? Any one of his followers could be anywhere or anyone and I just can't bring myself to trust _any_ Slytherin at the moment. This whole thing with Zabini…," Harry trailed off.

"There is no _thing_ , Harry. That's just it. _You're_ turning literally nothing into some big ordeal," she lied.

"He asked about you at Slughorn's dinner."

Hermione blinked, taken back at this sudden outburst.

"Zabini…" he continued "…he told Slughorn he was surprised that you weren't invited. Slughorn told him about your sudden illness and how he intended for you to be there."

Hermione figured that Zabini had been plotting his little scheme for a while now, but she didn't realize just how long ago he'd thought about _her_ specifically.

"Don't you see? It's like he's purposefully trying to get close to you or something. That doesn't strike you as _worrisome_?"

Everything Harry was saying was true. Blaise _was_ purposefully seeking her out, but it was only because he was trying to save his mother and himself from Voldemort's clutches. She felt bad for lying, truly she did, but she wasn't going to out Blaise. Least of all to Harry. He wouldn't understand. So, she simply told him;

"I'm sure it's nothing."

She could see that this answer was beginning to infuriate him, so she continued.

"I'm not concerned. I have no reason to have anything against Zabini, Harry and being in Slytherin just isn't enough for me. You should trust my judgement…"

She stared him down until he sighed with a reluctant nod.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he apologized again.

Hermione swallowed, nodding.

"It's alright. Just…"

She turned to fully face him, eyes hard.

"Don't ever grab me like that again. Next time I won't be as forgiving," she sternly stated.

Harry nodded, eyes wide just as Ginny ran over, hands full of candy.

* * *

"Katie, you don't know what it could be…!"

These words faintly reached Hermione's ears, the rest of the conversation ahead of her unintelligible. Hermione trotted along the snow covered path, Ron prattling to Harry about something or another behind her. She was glad that she'd gone to Hogsmeade, relieved to finally feel that things were going somewhat back to normal. It felt good to take her mind off of Malfoy… _both_ of them.

She let out a blissful sigh, slowing down and turning her head towards her companions. Ginny had hooked up with a friend from her own year a while back. Hermione sensed that things were still shaky between the younger Weasley and Harry. She raised her head towards the sky, eyes taking in the slow fall of the snow. As the icy droplets hit her skin, she found that she didn't regret coming out.

She was just about to comment on what a lovely time she'd had, when a blood-curdling scream reached her ears. They all paused on the spot, looking up in horror at the sight of Katie Bell's prone figure on the ground.

"I warned her! I warned her not to touch it," her friend cried, who Hermione recalled to be named Leanne.

The three of them were next to Leanne in a rush, watching as Katie's body was dragged from side to side, then…

At once, Katie rose into the air... gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie about it...

Her hair was whipped by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression...

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed...

Katie's screams of anguish sounded scarily familiar, and Hermione flinched, taking a step back.

Hermione watched in a mix of horror and confusion as the girl suddenly fell to the ground, body hitting it with an alarming sound.

"Don't get any closer…"

A familiar voice sternly said before anyone could take a step, and Hermione turned to see Hagrid coming towards them, eyes troubled.

"Get back, all of you."

They all were more than happy to move out of his way, allowing the tall half giant to come through. Hagrid picked the young girl up and Hermione found herself following Harry's movements as he approached the piece of jewelry on the ground. Hagrid's voice rang out, stopping him in his tracks:

"Do not touch that…"

* * *

"What do you think?"

Professor McGonagall looked at Snape with a shaky expression. There was panic in her eyes.

"I think…Miss Bell is lucky to be alive," he drawled, eyes fixated on the necklace that caused all of this.

"She was cursed, wasn't she? I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to someone, she wasn't doing it knowingly," Harry spoke up, defending his teammate, hinting at something sinister.

Snape eyed Harry levelly.

"Yes. She was cursed," McGonagall confirmed.

"It was Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened as her head whipped around to fully face him. He had to be joking, but…Harry's face was anything but humorous. He was absolutely serious.

"That's a very serious accusation, Potter," McGonagall breathed.

Hermione agreed.

"Indeed. Your evidence? "

Snape looked down his nose at Harry, eyes hard as he regarded him.

"I... just... know," Harry lamely defended.

"You... just... know. Once again you astonish with your gifts, Potter, gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One," the dark haired professor mocked.

"I suggest you return to your dormitory. All of you," McGonagall dismissed.

Once they were in the corridor, Hermione's wide eyes found Harry's, and she shook her head.

"I'm right. I know it," he said, teeth clenched.

"Harry you can't just… This is serious. Katie could have _died_."

"Yeah, mate. Malfoy is as spineless as they come," Ron agreed.

Harry shook his head at the both of them.

"You'll see…," he promised, walking away, leaving Hermione with troubling thoughts.

* * *

Hermione knocked on his door a second time, heart pounding.

"It's me…" she half whispered "…please, open up. It's urgent."

Her plea was met with silence, and Hermione wondered if he was gone or simply ignoring her.

"He's not here."

Hermione jumped, head turning to face the voice. She recognized him as the boy from the train, the one to tell McGonagall that Draco was sick that first day when he wasn't. He was only about an inch shorter than Malfoy so he too stood over her. His jet black hair was short, pushed away from his face, one stand hanging above his brow in a 50s sort of way. His skin had a natural tan to it, making his dark blue eyes stand out as he gazed down at her.

"Nott," he said, sticking his hand out.

Hermione regarded the appendage before raising her eyes to meet his with a strained smile.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

He dropped his arm as he answered.

"No idea. He's not here much, anyway, but you can always wait for him. I don't think he'd mind."

He gestured to Draco's door. Hermione warily eyed it, not sure if she agreed with Nott. Their last conversation didn't exactly make her think she was welcome in his room when he wasn't there.

"It's your best chance of catching him. He can be a slippery one…"

She decided to take his advice, slipping inside with a 'thanks' thrown Nott's way just before shutting the door. She looked around the dark room with interest, not having paid it much attention the last time she was there. Everything was black, with small touches of green here and there for contrast. His bed was big, something she did take note of last time, and she sat on the edge of it.

Harry's outburst was…insane. Draco being involved with Voldemort somehow? That she could believe, especially after the things she'd witnessed herself. After all, Draco himself told her that he'd killed before, but it was more than that. Draco was clearly struggling with something, something that was eating away at him. Blaise had hinted at Draco already being too far gone to save.

Perhaps that was why Harry's accusation was so disturbing to hear. Perhaps that was why she was there… Because something inside of her was afraid that he _did_ do it. She closed her eyes, fingers digging into the duvet, stomach dropping.

Katie could have _died_ , and Hermione didn't believe Draco to be evil. She didn't want to believe that he would intentionally put a classmate's life in danger like that. She brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them as she waited.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, but at some point she had nodded off. She was awoken by the sound of his room door closing, and she lifted her head to come face to face with him. He looked completely unsurprised, and Hermione wondered if his friend had told him. She couldn't hold his gaze for long, his eyes all too familiar, and she looked away just as he spoke.

"Why are you here?"

The way the question came out, it almost seemed like he knew why she was there. She hoped it was just her imagination…

"Katie Bell is in the infirmary," she quietly stated.

He did not break his gaze, eyes narrowing.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Harry thinks you did it," she honestly replied.

He smirked without humor.

"…so it must be true then, right?"

"Draco, I know that we're not friends. We've both made that abundantly clear, but…we're _something_ , and I was hoping that something would allow us to be honest with each other," she said, standing.

Draco's jaw clenched, hand balling into a fist.

"I know that you're dealing with something, I've seen it with my own eyes. You've told me that you've hurt people, killed people… Did you hurt Katie?"

He said nothing, and Hermione felt nauseous.

"Did you do it-?"

"Get out," he hissed.

Hermione felt her throat thicken, eyes widening as a chill brushed through her.

"Did you give her the necklace?"

Draco stepped towards her, eyes hard, anger swirling there as his top lip curled over his teeth. He looked so much like his father, _too much_ , and Hermione stumbled back. Draco's eyes widened a fraction, catching himself as he took a deep breath.

"You come into my room unannounced and have the audacity to question me about things that don't even _concern_ you? _Get out_ ," he thundered, nostrils flared.

Hermione was letting out shallow breaths, eyes glassy.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" she whispered.

"Why are you trying to ruin this? We don't talk about my life, remember? That was the rule. You don't ask me about _anything_ ," he screamed.

Hermione swallowed, gazing at him as they stood there in a stalemate. She looked into his eyes, and was shocked to find fear. It was there, hidden beneath the anger, and Hermione moved on autopilot.

"What the hell are you- **_No!_** "

Hermione had grabbed his sleeve, and Draco reacted on instinct. Her back hit the edge of the bed, and she slid to the floor, eyes wide. It was too late. She had ripped the material just enough, and there it was; a dark, inky skull on the inside of his forearm.

She inhaled, a shaky sound as her eyes met his. He clenched his jaw, reaching out to cover it before opting to just hold his arm behind his back instead. He held her gaze, daring her to make her next move now that the truth was out. She stood on shaky legs, mind and body numb. She didn't know what to think, didn't know how to associate the boy who'd helped her so much with the _Death Eater_ standing in front of her.

Draco closed his eyes as she ran for the door, a lump in her throat as it slammed behind her.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
